When Sunlight meets Moonlight
by Jo3
Summary: *FINISHED* Welcome to Rye Christi Academy. Serena, a new student, is challenged by Darien, the handsome student that has his own fanclub. The challenge is the game of seduction. Who will be the first to fall?
1. Welcome to Rye Christi Academy

ch.1-Welcome to Rye Christi 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Ch.1: Welcome to Rye Christi 

" Please welcome Miss Serena Tenor. She is new to Rye Christi. Do make her feel accepted." Mrs. Kane introduced. 

The blonde girl standing next to her, held her head up high and smiled. She was used to moving. She was used to making new friends. Most of all she was used to being not accepted. She was used to being the outsider. 

The class stared at the new intruder. She had waist length curly blonde hair. Her large blue eyes were bright and held wisdom. Her chin and nose showed that she was stubborn and determine. The look on her face showed the class that she was used to being considered an outsider. Everyone in the class knew how it was to not be accepted. 

Serena knew that they would look at her first and judge. She rubbed the bottom of her eye self-consciously. It was the only thing that made her feel different. 

" Serena, darling, take the seat next to Lita." Mrs. Kane instructed before turning away to find her plan for today. 

Serena looked around the room. It wasn't like everyone was wearing a nametag. How was she supposed to know which one was Lita? 

A tall brunette saw the problem. She raised her hand and beckoned Serena towards her. Serena breathed out in relief of not being embarrassed on the first hour in this elite private school.

Serena walked towards the empty seat near the brunette. She felt odd in her new uniform. It was sort of a revealing outfit for her. After all these years in different private schools, this was the only one that supplied revealing outfits that flattered the body. It had a short pale gray skirt and over it was a tight fitting white button down shirt. It was also the only school that offered ¾ length sleeves on the shirt. Monogrammed on the breast pocket was the school mascot a proud eagle with and olive branch in its mouth. Written underneath it, was " Rye Christi Academy" in gold.

Her knee-length boots made a clicking noise against the wooden floor. With alleviation Serena sank gratefully into the smooth wooden chair. She set her black leather messenger bag onto the dark wood desk. She undid the two metal clasps that held her messenger bag closed. Her thick books came out. She picked up her Algebra II book, an empty 3-subject notebook, and a mechanical pencil. She stuffed the rest into her bag and set it on the floor next to her chair. 

" I believe we have some um…..free time. We can wait for Darien and I'll continue looking for my plans." Announced the frustrated Mrs. Kane, who couldn't find her plans. " I believe I left it in my office. Please excuse me for a minute and do be quiet." Mrs. Kane said before running out the door as fast as her strappy high heels allowed her too. As the last of her blue dress flowed out of the door, the class's volume began increasing. Suddenly it deceased. All eyes were on the guy at the door. 

" Hello." He said casually as he slid gracefully into the seat in front of Serena. 

" Hi Darien." The class chorused. The class' volume returned to normal, but all the girls rushed to lean against Darien's desk and flirt. Serena looked at his fan club, then at the star itself. She could see why his fans were so loyal. He had dark ebony hair that contrasted deeply with his ivory skin and kept falling into his dark blue eyes. He was dressed in one type of the academy's uniform. He had on slightly baggy khakis, a white button down Oxford shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the same monogram, and a pair of leather black shoes. 

" Are you in love with his like all the new girls before?" a voice drawled in her ear. 

Serena snapped out of her trance. She turned towards the voice. Sparkling deep green eyes stared back at her. Full dark red lips pulled up in a smile. 

" I'm Lita EverGrege." She held out a hand. 

Serena shook it briskly. " Serena Tenor. But you should know that," she said as an afterthought. 

Lita smiled. She knew she would like this girl. " Your different you know?" she said looking Serena over. 

" I'm always different. No need to tell me that." Serena laughed, as disbelief passed through the brunettes face. " I've moved around a lot." She explained.

" Oh! Well, I meant something different." Lita implied. " Look around." 

Serena did. She saw many talkative faces, and grins, and of course swooning looks from Darien's fan club.

" What? I don't notice anything." Serena said, still trying to figure out why she looked different. Then it hit her. She rubbed a patch of skin underneath her right eye. " Is it my tattoo?" she asked. She knew that it was different but she didn't know anyone that was so bold about it. 

" Well, no. But tell me about it." Lita said staring at the tattoo. It was right underneath her right eye. It a small blazing sun with a crescent moon connected to it. 

" I really don't know anything about it." Serena explained. " I've had it since I was little. I believe my mom tattooed me." 

" So, why didn't you ask your mom?" Lita interrogated. 

" Cause she did when I was 3. My dad's a West Point captain and he changes his mind about my private schools a lot. He only wants the best for me." Serena replied. 

" Oh." Lita said. There was an uncomfortable silence. " Well, about why I thought you were different." Lita interjected, breaking the silence. " This grade is known for its dark and lights. Most of us are darks here. You see? My dark brown hair, my dark green eyes…." Lita trailed off pointing to her body parts. " Take Raye for example. She has black hair and eyes. Aren't they dark? They almost look purple. Then there's Amy. She had black hair, but she bleached it and dyed it dark blue. I think it goes nicely with her navy colored eyes." Lita pointed out. 

" But there are some pale colored people." Serena said, nodding her heads toward a group in the front. 

Lita scowled. " Oh. Those. It all started with Mina. When she first came in, she was different, because of her blonde hair and blue eye of course. There were some blondes in here already. She saw the rest of us and decided to be a snob and not talk to us. So, she formed her own clique. Only as she would call it- ' the pale people' Lita said deepening her scowl. " That separated all of us. Even Andrew, my best friend won't talk to me in classes. We can only talk in our rooms in private now." Lita stated matter of factly, pointing to the handsome young blonde man sitting at the desk next to the ringleader, Mina. " You seem nice though." Lita turned her scowl into a smile. " You have the palest blonde hair I've ever seen though. It looks silver." She astonished picking up a piece of Serena's long hair. " And your eyes. They're pale blue. It's like a sunny day sky. Not washed out pale blue, like Beryl's over there. Beryl had red hair before, but she wanted to be in the clique so she dyed her red hair blonde." Lita glared at the simpering girl talking to Mina. 

" Hi." A deep voice interrupted their conversation. " I'm Darien Shields." 

Serena looked at the well-defined hand, Darien held out. She gave it a short shake. " Serena Tenor." She introduced.

" Want to have lunch? I can show you around." Darien asked with a charming smile. His little fan club scowled at this question. Serena smiled sweetly. 

" Your fan club there doesn't seem to approve of it." Serena announced into Darien's shocked face. " I believe Lita could show me around. Thanks for the offer." Serena said with courage she never knew she had. 

Lita stared shockingly, looking from Serena's face then to Dariens. " Sure, sure." Lita stuttered. 

" Hey there girlfriend." A saccharin voice said. There load and behold, stood Mina. " I'm Mina Stanton. Would you like to sit over here with us? I'm sure Kane won't mind." She said beckoning Serena towards the blonde group near the front. 

Serena smiled. " No thanks. I'm fine here. Lita and Darien are very nice. Thanks for asking." 

Mina looked shocked. Then she nodded wisely. " I see you haven't been around here very long. Not to worry. My offer will still stand though." She said turning around and walking back to her clique. 

Serena turned back to look at Darien's and Lita's shocked faces. " What?" she asked innocently. 

" You turned down Mina." Lita said in awe. 

Darien announced, "I need to have a moment to talk with Lita and Serena." His fan club left, grumbling about a certain blonde witch. " Lita, I'm going to have lunch with you and Serena." He said. 

Lita nodded numbly. Serena couldn't believe it. 

" Hello? Did you ask or implied?" Serena snapped. 

Darien looked at Serena with shock. " Does it matter?" he said. " No one could say no to me anyways." 

" Well, I can. Lita tell him, its only going to be me and you!" Serena cried. She didn't want to have lunch with this conceited jerk.

" Now, who's ordering people around?" Darien smirked. 

Serena saw red, but she didn't have anything to say to that. 

" Got it!" Mrs. Kane cried as she waltzed into the door holding a brown leather briefcase. " Lets get started." 

" Anyways. See you at lunch. I want to get to know you better, princess." Darien whispered, kissing Serena's hand before turning around. 

Serena couldn't believe the guy; She ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and crumbled it up. 

" Ow." Darien cried softly, as a somewhat pointy object came in contact with his head. He turned around to see Serena engrossed in her Algebra II book. He saw a crumbled piece of paper underneath his chair. He smiled. He was going to like this Serena Tenor. He tossed a envelope onto Serena's desk. Serena grabbed it and opened it up. 

" _Princess- Welcome to Rye Christi Academy. Your Prince- Darien._" A dried red rose bud slipped out. 

Next to her Lita gasped. Serena turned to her with questioning in her eyes. 

" It's the rose of a challenge." Lita whispered. " Darien has set his eyes on you this year. No one has lost to Darien yet. It's a game of seduction." 

Serena smiled. She opened her bag and pulled out a pale pink orchid out of the small bouquet of flowers her father gave her for luck. She slipped it in the envelope Darien gave her. " _My Prince- I accept. Not your Princess yet- Serena._"

To be continued…..maybe….

AN- how is it? Should I continue? If I don't get reviews I won't. ^_^ so REVIEW….please? 


	2. The Weeping Willow

ch. 2: The Weeping Willow

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.2: The Weeping Willow 

Serena lifted up her hand to shade the sunlight creeping glaring across her face. Lita, Darien, and her were eating lunch on the patio of Rye Christi's dining room. Underneath them was the sparkling blue lake and above them was the blazing sun. 

" Serena, tell me about-" Darien started. 

" Darien! Darling! There you are!" a voice interrupted behind him. 

Annoyance flashed across his face. As he turned a group of 5 girls ran across the patio to him. Their skirts were blowing gently in the breeze and caught the attention of many young men sitting on the patio. Well, all the men except for the scowling Darien. As they neared, Serena could tell why so many of the men's jaw dropped. 

The ringleader of this group seemed to be the tall girl Lita pointed out to her before. " I believe her name is Raye." Serena mused in her head. Her purple ebony hair reached past her waist, but wasn't as long as Serena's. Her flashing dark purple eyes held anger in them, as she looked at Serena. 

" Darien, what are you doing here? You promised to take me to lunch." Raye pouted, changing her frown to a pouting smile as she looked from Serena to Darien. " Who's that?" she said in disgust staring at Serena. " Well? Lita answer me." She demanded. 

" Oh, take a Mydol." Lita snapped back. She didn't like being ordered around by this rude girl. " Raye Kiandall this is Serena Tenor. She's new here." Lita sighed, and then continued eating her Greek salad. 

" Oh. Are you here on a scholarship?" Raye said looking Serena haughtily over and raising an eyebrow. 

" No. My father's a captain in West Point. He and his comrade Rye Christi founded this academy you are in. But I understand, that if thinking that I'm on a scholarship will boost your already high esteem by all means believe so." Serena said dryly. " I do believe that if you say I'm on a scholarship it must be a compliment."

" How so?" Raye demanded her face red. 

" You think I'm smart. That is how you get a scholarship, you know. Your academic and athlete abilities attract scouts, and they give you money to go to their school." Serena replied winking in Raye's beet red face. 

The girls behind Raye, Darien, and Lita snickered and tried to hide their laughter.

" Well, if you father founded this school why is it named after Rye Christi?" Raye snapped back, not liking the fact of being embarrassed in front of Darien and her friends.

" Well, this is Rye Christi's first and only academy. Although it is very prestigious, it is still the second most elite academy you know. My father was named after the first most elite academy, so they both decided Rye Christi would be named after this one." Serena smiled sweetly. " Have you ever heard of Scott Tenor's Academy for the Gifted?" she asked. 

Before Raye could answer, Amy the blue haired girl spoke up. " Of course she does. She got turned down there, so that's why she's here." 

" Amy!" Raye shrieked. 

" Its true." Amy shrugged. " Hi Serena. My name is Amy Michelesson. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Amy held out her hand. 

" I hope I do, for your sake." Serena said as she shook the delicate hand. 

" I'm Nisi Cleo." A bronze girl with short brown hair said. 

" Kyra McCann." A dark red head piped up from the back of the group. 

" Pleased to make your acquaintance. Thy name is Mignon Cordillera." A soft voice said. A slim girl with red-brown eyes and green ebony hair smiled. 

" Please. Stop talking like that." Kyra groaned into her hands. 

" Oh shut up. Its for the play." Mignon snapped back in an entirely different voice.

Serena smiled. Suddenly Mignon transformed from a soft speaking British girl to a New York gal. 

" Darien? You owe me lunch, sweetie." Raye cooed moving close to Darien. 

" I'm having lunch with Serena and Li-" Darien said. 

" Oh, no problem. Lita and I are done. Lita will you show me the gardens?" Serena asked turning to the angry brunette. 

Lita smiled. " Sure. Bye Darien." She said sweetly as disbelief and shock crossed Darien's face. 

" But. But." Darien's voice drifted off as Serena and Lita walked down the steps from the patio to the lake. 

They walked simultaneously but with a comfortable silence. As they reached the gardens and sat down underneath a weeping willow, Serena broke the stillness.

" Tell me about this game of seduction." She asked quietly.

Lita leaned against the tree trunk, closed her eyes and began to speak. " It all started with Darien. He is the Mr. Perfect and the most sought out guy in the school. He's passed as number one in his grade for all the years he has been here. He's the captain on the sports here. He plays the piano and the electric guitar like a pro. He is the handsomest guy and charming. He's mysterious. And I can't find a fault in him." 

" I can." Serena muttered dryly. 

Lita didn't hear her and continued. " Each year he picks the girl. The girl is his rival. They each chose two people for the other one to seduce. Finally, to end the game of seduction, he and the girl seduce each other. Whoever breaks the person's heart first wins. It's a cruel and harsh game. But if the girl wins, Darien's respect and he is her date for the last dance. If Darien wins he gets….the glory." Lita finished. 

Serena was speechless. " But….I don't want to win! I don't want Darien to be my ball date! And why is this game so crucial? All it does is hurt people." 

Lita smiled sadly. " Believe it or not, but during his first year here, Darien fell for a girl named Cassandra April Trysting. Everyone called her ' Cat'. Not only is it her initials but Cassandra was a senior and sneaky. She breaks guys' hearts right and left. She is sly and a seductress. When she broke Darien's heart, he took it hard and made a vow never to care for any girl again. He started the game of seduction after Cassandra left that year. He relishes the game. From then on he turned into the mysterious cold heart throb of Rye Christi Academy." Lita said sadly. 

" Well, this year he's going to realize how much the game of seduction hurts." Serena declared out loud. 

" But Serena, Darien's never lost. All the girls here are already in love with him. It'll be easy for him to seduce them. Even if they know its part of the game and they will get hurt in the end, they cherish the moment they have with him." Lita murmured. In a louder voice she added, " And all the guys know about this game. They try as hard as they could not to be seduced. One because it would be embarrassing when they get dumped and two they all want Darien to win." 

" Don't worry. Darien may win the first two rounds, but he has one more round and it's against me. How can he ever win me?" Serena whispered, sending shivers down Lita's back. 

" Anyways, it's getting late. Let's go back." Serena said cheerfully. 

Their afternoon classes and dinnertime went by as a blur. Serena and Lita got closer, while Serena pointly ignored Darien. Darien felt angry by this and jealousy whenever she talked with another guy. He made a vow then and there to win her heart. 

Laughing that night Serena and Lita walked into their apartment. When they got close they asked the director if they would room together. Since all the two bedroom dorms were full, the director gave them the next best thing. It was a connected apartment. There were two rooms, each with a study, bedroom, and bathroom. It was connected by the living room and kitchen in the middle. They had given their things to the bellmen and they put their suite cases in their room. 

" Goodnight Lita!" Serena said. " After I shower, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired after that flight. We can party tomorrow night!" Serena winked. 

Lita smiled back at the wink. " Sure. Night Sere." She said as she walked into the hallway through the connecting door. 

Serena opened her connecting door. She stepped into the hallway and flipped on the light switch. There were two switches and Serena flipped one up. Candles burned through the hallway. The walls were pale pink with scattered white roses. There was a dark mahogany table to one side of the hallway wall with some scented pink candles. Above the table was a mirror. Lanterns of candles were positioned along the wall. Serena looked in awe. When she flipped up the other switch, the hallway became cherry and bright. The chandeliers and other lamps hung on the ceiling blazed with light. Serena flipped it off and was welcomed with the eerie glow of the candles. " I'm going to like this hallway." Serena thought. " Its sort of like one switch turns on the sunlight and other turns on the moonlight. Vivid and mysterious. Pale and dark." Serena frowned at the last phrase. 

She walked into one room. It was obviously her bedroom. In the center was a polished wooden canopy bed. The sheets were just like the wallpaper in the hallway; pale pink with scattered white roses. To one side was the mahogany wooden vanity. Opposite to it was the walk in closet and the empty bookshelf. Then there was the corner desk with a computer, printer, and scanner. There were two French doors and Serena was curious of where it led her. She opened them and was amazed of the view of the moon. Its milky white rays shone on the garden below her. Squinting Serena saw the weeping willow that she and Lita sat under this afternoon. As Serena walked to the right of her balcony she saw steps that led to the trail to the garden. Serena decided to visit the garden tonight, as she was suddenly full of energy and excitement. 

Serena looked down at her outfit. She was still in her uniform. " That's not an outfit you wear to go out to the garden under a full moon." She scolded herself. She smiled as the perfect outfit came to her mind. She went and opened her suite case that was set near her closet. She pulled a white silky nightdress out of it. It had thin straps and was long and layered. The waist was tapered and the rest flowed down in white waves on the ground. It was perfect. Slipping it on, Serena went out to her balcony once again. As she went quickly down the steps her dress trailed slightly behind her. 

Serena stepped into the garden. She looked at the weeping willow. In the moonlight it looked lonely but powerful. The breeze whipped through its flower buds and sent them scattering. A few landed in Serena's hair as she settled underneath the willow. It was so relaxing Serena almost fell asleep. Then out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow. " Hello? Who's there?" Serena said softly. The shadow ran away. Frowning, Serena got up and followed. She pursued it till she reached the rose section. The shadow stopped. It slowly turned around. 

To be Cont'd…………

AN- how is it? You may notice some similarities between this story and my two other ones When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face and Through Ice and Betrayal. ^_^ Not big differences but the little things like clothes and rooms. So check them out!!!! And **REVIEW!** or no more stories ! ^_-~Jo~ aka the author 


	3. In the Shadows of the Night

Ch3-In the Shadows of the Night 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.3: In the Shadows of the Night 

The shadow slowly turned around as the moonlight moved from the melancholy clouds above. The iridescent white rays struck the tan chest. The young man was wearing loose khakis, brown leather shoes, and seemingly nothing else. Serena just couldn't take her eyes off the chest. It was tanned to a golden bronze with well-defined muscles. As Serena's eyes traveled up the body, she saw the face. A very familiar face. An annoying, smirking face. 

" Enjoying?" Darien smiled coyly. 

Serena blushed. Then she remembered her goal. She shifted her eyes downward and slowly looked up at Darien through her sooty lashes. " I am. Were you enjoying your view too?" she replied with a slight smile. 

Darien returned the smile. " Even though I'd hate to admit it because it'll boost your high esteem, but I enjoyed the view." He said. " Enjoyed it very much." He whispered in Serena's ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

Trying to hide her blush, Serena looked around at the scenery. It was stunning. It was so stunning it held Serena's attention. It held her attention so much, she forgot about the young man besides her. Slowly Serena twirled in a circle with her face in the moonlight, so that she could see the tall rose bushed all around her. 

Darien stared mesmerized. He had never seen a girl so content in a garden. Serena looked so sweet to him. Her gown was just like what he'd imagine a princess would wear to meet her prince in the garden. He smiled slightly at his little private joke. Her flaxen hair was streaming in waves around her as she twirled around. There were beautiful white flowers and buds caught in the torrent of gold. 

Serena feeling the hard stare, stopped and blushed once again. She felt silly being caught acting so juvenile by Darien. She coughed slightly, catching Darien's attention, who realized that his princess had stopped twirling. " Sorry about that. I kind of got caught in the glory of the moment. What are you doing here?" she asked, as the situation finally dawned on her. 

It was Darien's turn to cough and blush. "Well, not blush. Darien Shields does not blush," Serena thought as an afterthought. 

" I always visit the gardens during nighttime. Especially the rose gardens." He replied, waving his hands at his surroundings. " I saw you sitting under the willow and I was trying to think if I should wake you up or not. You looked so peaceful." Darien said. " You looked beautiful too." He thought to himself. 

" Oh. Well, I was just standing in my balcony when I saw the garden. It looked so mysterious and I couldn't resist coming here for a little visit. I guess it was so passive that I just fell asleep." Serena said, trailing off. " I guess I should go back. It's getting late." She looked up at Darien's face. It didn't seem to be listening to her. Trying to hold back the sudden tears in her eyes, she turned quickly away. 

A warm hand grabbed her arm. Serena turned around, questioning with her eyes. 

Darien looked up in deep thought. " Serena, have you seen the fountain in the middle of the maze?" he asked softly. 

" No." Serena said with a little smile and a cock of the head. 

" Well, lets go." Darien said pulling her out of the rose garden. 

Serena stood firmly on her feet. " Did you ask or imply?" she teased. 

Darien smiled mischievously. " I implied." He growled. 

" Well, ask or you'll have to drag me because I'm not going." She smiled, tossing her head up. 

Darien chuckled. He circled Serena slowly. " Well, dragging you might ruin that white gown you have on. So…." He trailed off, sneaking behind Serena and scooping her up in his arms. 

" Hey!" Serena cried, giggling. 

Darien took no heed, and continued his fast-paced walk to the beginning of the maze. Feeling quite comfortable and content in his sturdy arms. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. With a pleased sigh, Serena nestled closer in his arms. 

Darien smiled as he saw the comfortable look in Serena's arms. He nearly gasped in pleasure when she snuggled closer. Wrapping his arms more firmly around the girl, he continued on. 

Somewhere in the darkness of the night, a figure stood on her balcony. Her face was impassive as she looked at the couple so intimately together. Her face broke into a small smile as she realized whom exactly the couple was. Widening her smile, she walked back into her room. Her auburn curls bounced in the moonlight as she took happy steps back to her room. 

Another stature stood in the shadows of the hours of darkness. Her face was not impassive. It held vivid emotions. Her graceful hands clenched in unrestrained anger, as she viewed the couple. With a toss of her purple ebony hair, she flounced back into her room. She was not going to observe this any longer. She will not stand by and let this happen. Lying in her bed, she dreamed up of ways to bring this closeness to a halt.

Serena and Darien walked hand in hand, in the darkness of the maze with only the moonlight to guide them through. Darien's attention was caught by two shadows in the hedges. Motioning Serena to be quiet, they crept closer to the whispering bodies.

" Why, hello there." A voice murmured behind them. 

To be Cont'd……………. 

AN- How is it my reviewers? You know why I call you my reviews, because you're supposed to **REVIEW**!!!! So do so now, instead of listening to my boring comments. ^_- love ya all! ~ Jo [ oh yea! Also check out When the Sun's Rays Dance across your face and Through Ice and Betrayal. 


	4. Awaking to Reality

Ch4: Awaking to Reality 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.4: Awaking to Reality 

Darien and Serena quickly turned around, letting their hands fall apart. 

Standing there in the dim light was Mina. Her long golden hair was tied loosely by a red bow. She was dressed in jeans and a soft white long sleeved shirt. Although she seemed comfortable in her outfit, she did not seem comfortable in their presence. 

" Darien, hello. Nice to see you." She murmured, with a slight blush. She cleared her throat slightly, and turned to Serena. " Serena! What are you doing here?" she asked with minor surprise. It was as if, she hadn't seen Darien and her holding hands, and creeping up to the whispering couple. 

Remembering the couple from before, Serena quickly turned around. 

"Wait!" Mina cried, grabbing Serena's shoulder, before Serena would even take a glimpse of what was behind her. 

There was a slight whisper and some movement behind Serena and Darien. After what seemed like eternity, Mina relaxed her hands on Serena. Suddenly, as if reviewing her actions, Mina dropped her hands lamely to her side and blushed even more if possible. A slight breeze blew through the couple, scurrying fallen and forgotten leaves around the three silent night voyagers. The breeze turned into harsh wind, and it took Serena all her might not to crash into Darien. The wind blew through Mina's hair drawing her vibrant red bow from it. Her hair fell from its loose not and covered her face. 

" Oh, no!" Mina cried, trying to hold her hair back. Finally, deciding not to chase after her bow, Mina grabbed her hair into her fist, keeping them together. Once the excitement was over, she said, " So buds, what are you doing out here?" 

Serena wouldn't be sidetracked though. " Mina, who were the people behind us and why were they there?" 

Mina shuffled her feet and blushed. " Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry your head over it." She said carelessly. 

"Mina, tell us." Darien urged, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Mina looked at the hand and blushed. She shrugged her shoulder and gave a lopsided grin. " Really, its nothing. I have to run. Bye! See you guys in class tomorrow!" she cried before running away with a tornado of gold streaming behind her. 

Serena and Darien looked at each other in bewilderment. 

" Do you want to still see the fountain?" Darien asked, yawning slightly. 

Serena smiled at the cute face Darien made, trying to hide his yawn. Stretching her arms, she made a fake yawn.

" Oh, no. I'm worn-out. I'll see you in the morning in class?" she said smiling slightly. 

As if he knew her joke, Darien grinned in return. " I'll walk you back." He offered. 

So walking side by side companionably they started the journey back to Serena's balcony. 

A lone figure stood on his own balcony. Staring in the night he saw a rivulet of blonde. Squinting in the darkness he saw the owner of the river of gold, slide down next to a tree. Her shoulders were hunched and shaking. Small sobs could be heard from behind the hands. The outline captured his attention and he continued gazing. He saw long legs covered by jeans and swore that he could see the miserable tears fall on the white shirt. Time seemed to stop, when the blonde uncovered her face. Wiping tears away; she started walking further down the path taking her away from the incredulous man on his balcony. He hid closer in the shadows, when she walked pass, not wanting her to look up and see him. He turned around and ambled back to his room, with his hands laced through his blonde hair. It was a habit of his, whenever he was thinking hard about something. 

"Sweet dreams, Serena." Darien whispered to the blushing girl. 

" Good night, Darien." She replied, biting her lip. Although she kept reminding herself that she couldn't fall in love, each step that she took with the man made her fall deeper and deeper in love. She scolded herself for being so spineless and thinking about romantics before logic. Still, she couldn't help but sigh, as she watched his bare tanned back and those long striding legs in khakis stroll away from her. She knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble. How could she seduce Darien and get revenge on him, if she couldn't stop drooling at the sight of those dark eyes and soft black hair? She knew that looks weren't the only reason she was in love. If only it was that. If it was only his handsome looks she could snap herself out of it by telling herself what an awful personality he has. But he doesn't. Not only with each step he took, but also with each word that he spoke, did she fall in love. She found his sweet words and wisdom irresistible, and couldn't help noticing how logical and intelligent he was. He would be a formidable component for her in school. She was used to being number one, maybe it was time for a challenge for once. Shaking her head at her silly antics, she slipped into her bedroom and sank in her soft bed.

Darien sighed as he got in his room. Pulling of his shoes, he slipped into bed, not bothering to take off his pants. His mind was all in a clutter. He swore to himself that afternoon, that he would make Serena Tenor fall in love with him and drop her like a hot coal, breaking her heart. Then tonight, he meets her all dressed up like a princess with flowers in her hair and he couldn't help but feel that cold heart of his beat again. It was a feeling he didn't like. Ever since Cassandra, and incident he didn't want to remember, he didn't want to feel this way again. He knew it would only end up in heartbreak. Serena was like no other. After all, she had accepted his challenge in the game of seduction. Then picturing her seducing the male population in his school, made him groan. How could he stand it watching that, and not being able to be jealous? With yet another sigh, Darien rolled over, pulled the covers over him, and fell into a dreamless, restless sleep. 

In Rye Academy, five students were tossing and turning each dreaming of the outcome of the day that would be dawning them. A pale princess murmuring in her sleep thinking about her ebony haired prince that would never be hers, that would never gallop to her in his white horse. Then there was a purple-black haired girl dreaming of being the witch and poisoning the princess, so that she would be able to take the prince. Grinning sinisterly, she felt a pain in her chest, knowing that he would never care for her. She wasn't the blonde he was dreaming of. She was accurate. The prince was spiraling down in his nightmare, dreaming of a past woman that turned his heart to ice so that he couldn't love the princess that is trying to break into his heart at the present time. Yet there was another flaxen haired girl that also dreamed of the prince. She has been dreaming for as long as she can remember, but tonight the outcomes of her dreams were not the happy endings she knows. There was a different girl in the scene. She would steal his heart for sure. On the subject of stolen hearts, a fair-haired young man, lays in his bed trying to drift asleep. His heart had been stolen. Stolen by one that does not know he exist, for she dreams of another. However in the darkness of the heartaches in Rye Christi Academy, there is a sixth with an aching heart. It is not yet broken because she has not found a love to break it. She dreams with optimism though, turning her head of brown curls so that a slight smile of hope shines through. She still has the golden ray of hope. 

A golden ray of hope, just like the sunlight that pierced through the windows of the six jolting them into an awake. An awake to reality. They will soon have to face their destiny. But what is the outcome? 

To be Cont'd………………………

AN- sorry. I know it was kind of deep and such. I was just in such a depressing mood…[sigh] sorry reader. The next one would be better. Try reading my- When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face. It'll cheer you up! ^_^ And don't forget to **REVIEW**!Oh yea! It might be a while till my next chapter, my computer is messed up, and it needs to be repaired……. Sowwie. 


	5. Duty Calls

Ch.5: Duty Calls 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Ch.5: Duty Calls 

Serena opened her eyes as she felt the warm sunlight on her face. She had fallen asleep and hadn't bothered to change out of her white nightdress. Rising slowly and tiredly out of her bed, she found tear streaks dried on her cheeks. Pressing her lips together, she remembered her dreams from last night. Sighing, she went into the bathroom to get ready for her morning classes. 

In the shower, Serena smiled content, surrounded by the warm spray of water, the smell of her citrus basil body wash, and the soft melody playing on her radio. 

" Know all about, about your reputation and now its bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are." The radio sang. 

Serena's smile faded. " Sounds like me and Darien." She sighed, getting out of the shower. 

" Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore…...Loving you, isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't want to spend my time with you. But I should try to be strong. But baby, you're the right kind of wrong." The radio continued its song, as Serena got dressed. 

" That's it. He's the right kind of wrong." Serena giggled at the oxymoron. " I hope I look okay. I don't want to attract the too much attention and I need to be comfortable. It is my second day here." Serena saddened at the thought of her second day at her last academy. All the girls had short hair, gray flares, white blouse, and a red tie. Serena had everything but the hair. After the first day of not fitting in, she decided to take matters into her own hands. The night before her second day, she had cut her hair so that it was the same length at the other girls. Her handy work wasn't as good as she thought. There were some uneven parts, etc. When she got in the school, her hopeful smile had faded when she saw all the snickering and smirking looks the students were giving her. She remembered crying to her father, who shook his head as he saw her hair. He decided the school was giving Serena bad ideas and quickly switched her to Rye Christi's. 

Serena snapped back to reality. As she stared into the full-length mirror she ran her hair through her long blonde hair. She was glad it finally grew out. " I'm not changing myself for anyone or anything. I'm going to be myself. I don't care what anyone says." She thought with confidence she didn't feel. 

" Serena! I made breakfast! Hurry, we only have an hour left before class!" Lita shouted through Serena's door. 

" Coming Lita!" she yelled back. She turned to look in the mirror one last time. She saw a slim, pale girl with a determined face and long blonde hair. Her hair had grown back to its regular length; it fell just past her waist. Serena had dried and curled it, so that it fell in golden waves. She gave her short gray skirt one last tug, her crisp white shirt a few adjustments, and straightened her red tie. She sat down on her bed, and zipped up the knee-length boots. It'll take her awhile to get used to this outfit. Picking up her messenger bag filled with books, Serena walked down her dark hallway and out the door to the living room. Dropping her bag on the couch, she joined Lita at the breakfast table. 

"Mmm. Smells good, Lita." Serena complimented, as she looked over the eggs, lox, and bagels. 

Lita smiled. " Thanks Sere. I made fresh squeezed orange juice." She said pointing to the juice filled pitcher. " And I made some frappacinos in a bottle for a snack between classes. Also, too keep us awake!" Lita continued with a wink. 

" What time-oh, no! Lita we only have 45 mins left, and we have 30 mins to walk!" Serena cried crashing back to reality as she looked at her watch. They both scarfed down their food, grabbed their bags, and ran out the door. 

As they neared the Algebra II building, they slowed down. They strolled underneath the cherry blossoms and enjoyed the breezy yet sunny day. 

" Serena calm down!" Lita said laughing. " We still have 15 minutes to go, and we're there already." 

Serena slowed down a tad bit. " I guess you're right." She admitted sheepishly. She just didn't want to give the class a bad impression. 

" Oh, yeah! Here's your frapp." Lita piped up handing Serena over a cold silver blue bottle. It had a white ice pack around it. " As long as the ice pack holds, it'll be fine for about 4 hours." She added, as Serena put the bottle hesitantly into her bag. 

Side by side, they walked in silence to their classroom. Opening Mrs. Kane's door they were suddenly engulfed in the loud noises. 

" What's going on?" Lita muttered, looking around the room. 

" You mean it isn't usually like this?" Serena wondered. 

"No." Lita scowled as she walked over to the fighting groups. 

There were the 'pales' and the 'darks', each on their own side, each with their leader arguing. Mina was the leader of hers, and Raye seemed to be the leader of the 'darks', although Darien and several other girls stood in front with her. 

" As I said before, Beryl didn't cheat. Your eyes just seemed to be wandering, Amy." Mina snapped back. 

" Why would Amy cheat? She gets tops in this class, besides Darien. You're just jealous cause every time we beat you!" Raye yelled back. 

" Oh, stuff it! You're just envious because you lost to me in the singing competition! Your voice wasn't good anyways!" Mina countered. 

" What's going on, Greg?" Lita asked a dark haired boy, taking a quick look at the bickering girls.

Greg scowled. " Beryl accused Amy of cheating off of her, and Amy said Beryl was cheating off of her." He whispered back furious. " Amy wouldn't cheat, she gets great grades, but Beryl on the other hand." He trailed off. 

Lita understood. Amy was a genius, and usually got As. Beryl would gets by barely. In fact, she wouldn't even be in the school, if her father weren't able to pay the thousands of dollars each year for her to stay there. Her father had old money and rich as anything. Beryl lets it get to her head though. By the way she carries on, you'll believe she held honors. 

" Why does it matter? You both got the same grade. That's like a tie. Anyway, Amy and Beryl couldn't have cheated off of each other. The work they showed isn't the same." Serena said, leafing through the girls' tests.

Mina and Raye looked at each other then grabbed the tests from Serena's hands. Leaning towards each other, they compared the tests. 

" True, she did the…" Mina murmured. 

" Yea. Amy did…" Raye added. 

They looked up at each other and jumped away. 

" Tie?" Mina asked, holding out her hand. 

"Tie." Raye said, shaking her hand quickly. 

Everyone returned to his or her desks, talking quietly and looking at Serena. Lita looked at Serena admirably. 

" Good thinking." She praised. 

" I would have won that, if the blonde hadn't butted in." Raye said loudly to her fan club glaring at Serena. " I don't know who she is, but if she constantly butts into my arguments, we'll never have the upperhand here." She continued loudly, so that Serena could hear here. 

Serena blushed and looked at her notes from yesterday. " I guess, I shouldn't have interrupted," She thought quietly. 

Darien turned slowly around to face Serena. He heard Raye clearly and wondered how Serena was taking it. Her head was bowed down, and she was staring at her notebook. Her hair cascaded into waves of gold, all across her face and spilled over her hands. He smiled at the picture that she made. " Good morning princess." He whispered, taking a piece of her hair and wrapping it around his hand. 

Serena thought she was mistaking. " Did he just say…" Serena thought. Her head snapped up. " OW!" she cried. Her sudden movement caused Darien's hand to yank at the piece of hair he held in his hand. 

" Sorry." He laughed as he saw the comical look Serena had on her red face, as she rubbed her head. 

" Oooohh. I knew it was you. Good morning to you too!" she frowned. 

Darien smiled innocently and grabbed an envelope from his bag. " Here." He said, and then turned quickly around. 

" Wha-" Serena started. 

" Okay, okay people. Let's get started." Mrs. Kane said, coming into the room and clapping her hands. 

Raye saw this whole exchange and scowled. " He'll be mine soon." She thought.

In the middle of the class, when Mrs. Kane was grading papers and the students were suppose to be doing class work, Lita leaned over to Serena's desk. " What's that?" she whispered, nodding her head to the pale blue envelope on corner of Serena's desk. 

" I don't know. Darien gave it to me." Serena whispered back. 

Lita saw the red engraved on the flap of the envelope. Her eyes widened. " Its your first challenge. Open it!" Lita whispered harshly. 

" But-" Serena frowned. 

" Ladies, is there a problem?" Mrs. Kane looked up sharply from her papers. 

" No. Sorry." Lita and Serena chorused. 

Mrs. Kane went back to her work. When, the bell rang, Serena and Lita ran out of the classroom, so that they could open the envelope. 

" What's that?" Raye asked snootily, as she looked at the envelope with distaste. 

" Nothing. We have to go. Bye Raye." Lita said quickly, steering Serena outside. 

" We have one hour, before History class. Lets go to the willow and read it." Lita suggested. 

So to the weeping willow they went. Sitting underneath it, Serena slid her finger underneath the envelope flap. With an energetic movement, the envelope tore open. Serena took out a piece of beige paper. There were snowy roses printed over it. When Serena opened the paper, a red rose bud fell out of it. Lita picked it up, and stared at it. 

" The rose of challenge." She whispered in awe. 

" Yeah, yeah. You saw it before." Serena waved it away, without a concern. She quickly scanned the envelope. 

" Well, what does it say?" Lita said, taking her frappacino out and taking a sip. 

" It says- oh no! I forgot my bag in the room. Be right back. Read it yourself." Serena cried, running back to Mrs. Kane's room. 

Lita picked up the paper and began to read…….

_Dear Princess, _

_Duty calls. Time for the first seduction. Your first challenge is Kennedy [Ken] Harwich. He's a junior. One year older then you, sophomore. Find him and seduce him. When I see him at the Harvest Ball with you, you win only under one condition: an hour later, you will leave him brokenhearted. I will find out somehow, so don't try to deceive me. I await my challenge. _

_Your Prince. _

PS- Thank you for the walk last night. How about if I meet you under the willow tonight and we walk again……

_ _

" Seems like she had fun last night." Lita smiled slyly. 

" Mrs. Kane?" Serena asked quietly as she opened the creaking door. She stepped into the still classroom. " Mrs. Kane?" Serena asked again. She looked around, but the teacher seemed to be missing. She searched for her bag, and didn't find it against her desk. She looked up and saw it perched on the bookshelf in the back. Walking quickly to it, she reached up to grab it. With it safely in her hand, she fell into the darkness. She heard the door slam. Someone had turned off the light and the blinds were closed. She wrapped her arms tighter around her bag in terror. She heard light footsteps towards her. She tried to turn towards the sound of the movements. She felt a cold pair of hands slid around her throat. 

To be continued………………………………………………… ^_-**maybe**. 

AN- lol. Sorry. Cliffhanger again! Maybe if I get enough **reviews**, I'll continue!!! How was it? Good? Bad? How about my other stories?? 


	6. Awaiting her Doom

Ch.6: Awaiting her doom 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Ch.6: Awaiting her doom 

" My, my, my. If it isn't the little peacemaker, Serena," an icy voice whispered into the shaking blonde's ear. 

Serena clutched her bag closer to her chest. She tried to be brave. This wasn't new to her of course. " Who-" Serena started to say. She gasped as the hands seized her throat tighter. Her question came out as a squeak. 

" Listen closely, I'm only going to say this once. You've already wasted my precious time. Stay away from Darien. That's an order. If you don't, I won't be responsible for what happens next. He is meant for me. Understand? I won't have your petty looks steal him away from me. You are only a pale. I am a dark. So beware." The voice continued, as her fingernails dug into Serena's throat. 

Suddenly it was gone, and all Serena could to is collapse onto the floor, gasping for breath. Quickly, Serena lifted her head up to see who it was. All that showed evidence of this was the open door, shining light into the nevertheless dark room. Getting up weakly on her knees, Serena used the desk for support. Past memories came flashing through her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to block them out, but they appeared at the back of her eyelids. Reliving the painful memories, Serena could barely support her upper body up and hid a sob. Finally, the most agonizing memory came to her. She felt as if she could feel the beatings and painful words, as if she was there again. Sobbing out loud, she gave a defeated shed tears and plummeted onto the ground, into the darkness. 

Lita sat impatiently in her History class. She held the pale blue challenge in her hands. She stared at the door, commanding in her mind for Serena to show up. She didn't come back to the willow after running after for her bag. Lita waited until the last minute. She couldn't be tardy one more time, or she'll lose credit. She saw a flash of blonde hair at the corner of her eye. Turning eagerly, Lita felt her excitement diminish. It was only Beryl. Frowning, she saw Beryl clutching Andrew's arm. She stared at the point where their bodies connected. Beryl's white fingers tightened protectively onto the blonde man's white shirt. As Lita's eyes moved up, she nearly laughed out loud at the expression Andrew had on his face. He looked like a caged animal, just waiting for the tranquilizer. Catching his eye, Lita gave him a saucy wink. Andrew rolled his eyes and mouthed the words " HELP." Lita only shook her head and laughed silently. Turning away, she thought, " After all, we can't talk. No pale and dark communication unless it's arguing." 

" Class, let's begin. Beryl, Andrew take your sets. Time for roll call." Mr. Palmer said as he walked in the door. 

" Nisi Cl-" he began, as the door opening interrupted him. 

A flicker of ebony hair flew past Lita. Darien mumbled an apology and flung a note onto Mr. Palmer's desk. He quickly sat down in the desk next to Lita; the one supposedly saved for the phantom blonde. 

" Nice of you to join us Mr. Shields." Mr. Palmer said before returning to roll call. 

Lita stared at the red marks on Darien's neck. His cheeks were flaming and his eyes looked troubled. 

As if sensing Lita's strong stare, Darien rubbed his neck self-consciously. As he did, Lita gasped at the red marks on his arm, as if someone gripped him very harshly. Darien turned and looked into Lita's concerned green eyes. When he opened his mouth to say something, the spell was broken by Mr. Palmer's infamous roll call. " Lita EverGrege?" he called. 

" Present!" Lita answered. Mr. Palmer took note, and went on, not noticing what he had just interrupted. 

Lita turned back to Darien. " What happened?" she asked. 

Darien's eyes turned cold. " Nothing." He replied tonelessly. He saw the envelope in Lita's hand, and his eyes hardened. " Why do you have that? Where's Serena?" he asked quietly. 

" She left this with me, when she went back for her bag in Mrs. Kane's class. I don't know where she is. She should be back by now." Lita said, frowning. " Where was Serena?" she thought silently to herself. 

"Raye Kiandall?" Mr. Palmer asked. 

" Present." A calm, cold voice answered from the back. Heads turned to the unfamiliar bitter tone. Icy, dark purple eyes stared back. 

" What's up with Raye?" Lita whispered to Darien. 

He rubbed his neck. " Wished I knew." He said, more to himself then to the confused brunette. 

Mr. Palmer continued, once again not noticing. 

" What was up with Raye? Where's Serena? Did Raye do anything to her?" Darien thought. He remembered the incident with Raye that happened just a few minutes ago…………

" Darien!" Raye cried running towards him. 

" What Raye?" Darien muttered impatiently. He had to study for his test. 

Hands grabbed his arm. Darien looked up in shock. Cold eyes stared at him. "Raye?" he whispered. 

" Tell me." She demanded. 

" Tell you what?" he asked, confused. 

" TELL ME! Tell me, why you chose Serena as your choice this year. Tell me why you always leave me hanging. TELL ME, why you chose that wimpy blonde over me, Raye Kiandall!!" Raye whispered back harshly. She gripped his arm with terrifying strength. 

" What? Raye go away. That has nothing to concern with you. I need to study." And with that Darien turned away. 

Her grip held him. They slid from his arm and up to his neck. " Tell me." She said, eyes pleading. 

" Raye, its nothing, okay?" he replied, looking upwards. 

Her hands clenched his neck. Her fingernails made marks on his neck. Darien gasped, only able to take in short breathes. 

" That blonde is going to get it." She whispered, and then flounced away without another look at the red Darien. 

" Darien Shields?" Mr. Palmer interrupted into his flashback. 

" Here." He replied tonelessly, although his eyes held vivid emotions that Lita tried to read. 

"Mina Stanton?" Mr. Palmer continued.

"Present sir!" a cheerful voice piped up. 

" Morning Mina." Mr. Palmer looked up from his papers, and smiled at the perky blonde. 

" Gag, gag." Lita said pointing her finger down her throat.

" Serena Tenor?" Mr. Palmer asked. 

Only silence answered him. He looked up in confusion. " Serena?" he asked again. Frowning, he marked absent. 

Mr. Palmer clapped his hands. " Lets begin." He said cheerfully, pulling down the map. 

" Where's Serena?" Lita and Darien thought simultaneously, jotting notes down. 

" She deserved it." A silent thought swept through a certain envious mind. 

" Bastard's daughter!" the voices echoed through Serena's head. 

" No, no, no. This isn't happening." Serena sobbed into her hands. She pulled into a ball, and began rocking back and forth. " I thought scars would heal, not fade and return." She whispered, drowning into another nightmare. 

As soon as the bell ran, Lita bolted for the door. She had to find Serena, fast. " What could have happened to her?" she thought frantically. She bursted through the history building door and sprinted for the mathematics building. 

" Lita hold up!" a male voice stopped her. 

As Lita turned around, she saw Darien running after her. She waited till he caught up. 

" Let's find Serena." He replied, gasping for air. 

Lita nodded, and they jogged towards the building, where Serena said she would be. 

Their feet made noises against the wooden floor, echoing into the emptiness of the hall. They walked towards Mrs. Kane's door. 

Serena looked up blindly from her went arms. All she saw was blackness; all she heard were the footsteps, so similar to the ones from her nightmare. " No." she whispered. She clutched herself tighter, and turned her tearful eyes to the door, awaiting her doom.

Dun dun dun… so what happens?? Sorry, for the "cliffhanger"….. I will cont'd soon!!! But only if you review! PS- I don't own Sailor Moon…okay? That disclaimer goes for all my fics…………^_- oh yea…Romantic parts coming up in next chapter!!! 


	7. I Promise

Ch 7: I Promise 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.7: I Promise 

Lita stepped into the shadowy classroom. The only light in there was from the artificial light from the hallway and the sunlight trying to peek through the closed blinds. She was a little spooked out herself. She nearly screamed, but she certainly jumped, when everything went black. Hands slid on her shoulders, steadying her. 

" Are you okay Lita?" Darien asked. His tall body had blocked out all the light from the hallway, thusly making the room darker. He frowned at the darkness of the room. It usually wasn't this dark, unless Mrs. Kane left the campus already. But if she did, shouldn't the door be locked?

Lita felt foolish. She was glad that the darkness hid her scarlet cheeks. Then her ears perked up. She heard something. She knew she heard something. " But what is it?" she thought.

" Lita-" Darien started, but was startled when Lita clamped her hands over his mouth. She shot him a warning look. 

Lita shushed him and mouthed, " I heard something." 

Darien instantly shut his mouth and strained to hear what Lita heard. He narrowed his eyes, squinting to see if something or someone was there. Then he heard it. Muffled sobs. Short gasps and the soft sound of something rocking back and forth. He was surprised he didn't hear it before; it was quite loud. Taking quick steps, with Lita closely following behind, he pursued after the sound. He finally reached it. Moving a desk over, his eyes widened at the sight before him. 

Serena knew they were getting closer. She tried to stay silent. Maybe if I pretend that I'm not here, they'll go away. Then suddenly without notice the hallway light went out, plunging her in even more darkness. Acquiring swift intakes of breath, Serena tried to calm her racing heart. She tightened her hold on her bag and closed her eyes. She was once again in another nightmare. Muffling her sobs, Serena tried to wrench her eyes open and stop the pain filming inside her head. She just couldn't and she could hear, in her dreams and reality, footsteps. Footsteps that took them closer to her. Hearing the desk, that was sheltering her, move away Serena buried her head in her arms. 

Lita felt Darien stiffen in front of her. " What is it?" she whispered in his ear. She tip toed up and looked over his shoulder. There, sitting in the corner hunched over was…….Serena. " I think. Is that her?" she thought disbelievingly. Sure enough, the hair looked like hers. Pallid long blonde hair spilled over the slim arms, clutching the leather bag. She moved closer to the shaking blonde, but strong hands stopped her. 

Darien took the first step in his life, that wasn't carefully debated and thought over. Stopping the tall brunette, he kneeled down closer to Serena. He leaned in closer to take the blonde in his arms. When, he had wrapped his arms around her, the blonde made a big struggle. 

" No, no. I won't let them win this time. No." Serena thought in her head. She tiredly fought the arms enclosing her in warmness. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her weary, red eyes stared back at dark blue ones. Those blue eyes that she felt that she should know. Focusing her eyes a little more, she saw Darien. She fought back a happy sob, and wrapped her arms around the warm young man. His arms tightened around her, and he lifted her up. Up, not only away from the cold floor, but also from her nightmares. Letting out a soft, happy sigh, Serena settled her head in his shoulder and fell asleep. Fell into a dreamless sleep, not a nightmare.

Lita stepped aside, wide eyed, letting Darien with Serena in his arms through. She never thought she'd see the day Darien Shields helping a girl, a " pale" girl. Seeing the leather bag laying forgotten on the floor, Lita stooped to pick it up. As she did, a piece of red paper fluttered out. Frowning, Lita picked it up. Sliding her finger underneath the wax seal, Lita opened it up. 

" Lita, lets go!" Darien hissed impatiently. Not that he minded the blonde in his arms, of course. 

Lita folded the paper back up, not having a chance to read a word. She slid it back into the bag, reminding herself to say something to Serena about it later. Swinging the bag onto her shoulder, Lita followed the edgy male out of the building. 

As they stepped into the now cold air, Darien felt Serena shiver slightly and move in closer. Wrapping his arms closer, he quickened his pace, knowing that Lita could easily follow. He stopped in front of the building he remembered seeing Serena go in. He waited for Lita to show the way. Seeing her questioningly glance, he raised an eyebrow, and quickly looked down at the blonde. Flower petals and buds had swirled around in the wind and landed in her hair. With a soft smile, he caressed her hair lovingly. 

Lita smiled widely as he watched Darien smooth Serena's hair back. When he looked up, Lita quickly walked away, leading him to their room. But all the way, she couldn't help replaying that image over and over. She knew that Darien probably knew where Serena lived, remembering the night before when he walked her home. " It was to her balcony, so he probably doesn't know the room number." She reasoned with herself, as she unlocked the door. She pointed to Serena's room and mouthed, " Be right back. Need to pick up groceries for dinner." And with that Lita grabbed her coat and bag, and walked out. 

Darien smiled slightly as he saw the girl hurry out. " She's up to something." He thought. He didn't care. He had to worry about Serena first. Looking down at her tear streaked face, he cursed at whatever hurt her. He strolled over to the door and was welcomed with a dark hallway. He normally would just walk in, since he enjoyed the dark, but he didn't want to trip and drop Serena. Feeling along the wall, he felt two light switches. Choosing one, he flipped it. Scented candles suddenly flamed up, burning sweet flora smells around the hallway. Ambling over to the somewhat opened door, he kicked it open. A small breeze flowing through the open balcony door greeted him. He put Serena on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Walking softly, so that his boots don't make noise, he closed the balcony door. He turned around and saw the blonde turn over in the bed. She had twisted the blanket around her, so that part of it wound around her body, leaving her back uncovered. Smiling at the innocent display, he went over to her, and tried to untangle the blanket, so that it would cover her back. Instead, he caused her whole body to roll back teetering close to the edge. Darien caught her as she rolled off. 

Serena woke with a start. She looked down to see herself about half a feet away from the floor. Strong hands held her up, while her flowered blanket covered her stomach. As she looked up she saw Darien's laughing eyes, contrasting against his worried face. " Hi." She whispered. 

" Serena, how are you? You almost rolled off, but your prince was here to rescue you." He joked softly. He knew how delicate she was at the moment. He glanced anxiously at her, but she smiled lightly back. 

" You're too kind." She replied, her eyes twinkling. 

He smiled back. His smiled faded, as he got the courage to ask her what he was dying to know. He tried to approach it as painlessly as he could. " Serena, you want to talk about what happened in the classroom?" he asked, looking closely at the blonde. All color just seemed to be drained from her face. Her eyes lost all their energy. 

" Can we talk about this sometime later?" Serena asked, as she curled up in a ball on the bed. 

Darien nodded. " Do you want me to leave?" he asked, looking the other way. 

" No." she whispered. 

Darien looked at her, eyes hopeful. 

" Could you just sit here, and stay with me?" she asked, eyes down. 

He smiled. " Anything for you." He whispered, sitting on the bed. 

Serena uncurled from her position, and moved in closer to Darien. Propping a pillow up against the headboard, Darien leaned on it. Serena moved her head on his lap and quickly fell asleep. Darien grinned as he saw the blanket slid from her back. He shifted the blanket over Serena, covering her body. He ran his hands over her tangled hair. 

Serena sighed. " Darien?" she whispered, eyes closed. 

" Yea?" he replied softly. 

" Just don't leave me okay?" she asked. 

" I won't. I promise." He said, looking down at her now sleeping face. " I promise." He whispered, as he leaned his head back, falling into a dream filled with pictures of a certain blonde princess. 

To be Cont'd…………….

AN- See? Promised you! No biggie cliffhanger! But you have to promise to review, and check back because there are more!!! About Serena' s nightmare, and the conflicts between Raye, Mina, etc. ^_^ okay? Please don't stop reading and reviewing!


	8. The Arrival of the Challenge

When Sunlight meets Moonlight  
Ch.8: The Arrival of the Challenge   
  
"Let's see. I got the veggies, the meat, and the junk food. Good, all the food groups. Wait, where are my keys?" Lita muttered to herself, putting down her groceries to look through her bag.   
" Is there a Lita here?" an unfamiliar male voice called.   
Lita turned around, searching for the voice. It came from a tall, sturdy looking man with a mop of chestnut hair. He had on black shades and Rye Christi's uniform. Most importantly he was waving a pair of keys in his hand.....her keys.   
" Those are my keys!" Lita yelled, running towards the young man.   
He looked at her, surprised. " Here." Was all he said, as he tossed her keys in her hand.   
Lita was stunned by the way his hair looked in the moonlight. The rays seemed to bounce off the silky brown waves. For once she was stupefied. " Um. How'd you know they were my keys?" she stuttered, still staring at his hair.   
He grinned, taking off his shades; revealing the most amazing honey brown eyes. " Your key chain. It says Lita." He smirked.   
Lita looked down at her keys. She suddenly remembered buying that key chain, in case something like this happened. Lita looked up at the smiling face, and blushed. Then she remembered her manners. " Well, I'm Lita EverGrege, as you know. And you are?" she said, holding her hand out.   
" Ken. Kennedy Harwhich." He replied, shaking her hand.   
Lita frowned. " I know that name. I heard it somewhere." She thought to herself. Out loud, she asked, " Are you new to Rye Christi Academy? I go there, and that's their uniform."   
" Yeah. I'm a junior, new this year. This place is really confusing. I went out to buy some food, before my roommates and I starve, and I get totally lost. Are you going back?" he asked, brushing a few strands of stray brown hair back.   
Lita blinked, mesmerized by his hair, and still wondered where she heard the name before. " Yes. I'm going back, now. I just came to pick up- oh no! My groceries!" Lita cried, as she remembered leaving her groceries on the sidewalk. She bolted for the front of the store.   
" What about them?" Ken asked, as he easily caught up with her.   
" Do you run?" Lita asked amazed. No one has been able to stay with her in running for a while.   
" Yea." Was all he said. " Are those your groceries?" he asked, pointing to a couple of bags littering the sidewalk.   
" Yes! Thank god, no one took them. Let's go back." Lita said, as she picked them up.   
Ken headed for the parking lot. " Its this way." Lita said, nodding her head the opposite way.   
" Oh. Aren't you going to get your car?" he asked, scratching his head.  
Lita blushed. " I don't have my license yet. I'm turning 16 in a few weeks, but I'm a sophomore." She said, biting her lip.   
Ken grinned. " Let's go in my car. I'm a junior, but I'm 17." He led her to the parking lot and in front of a green Lexus sport car.   
" Nice car." Lita said, admiring the beauty.   
" Thanks." Ken grinned even wider. " It cost a bundle."   
" Yea. I'm worried about buying my own car." Lita frowned, putting the groceries in the back.   
" It was nice for my parents to help me out. Are your parents the independent type?" Ken asked.   
" Nah. My parents passed away a while ago. My grandfather helps me out sometimes, but I don't like to bother him." Lita replied, climbing into the car and sliding onto the smooth tan leather seat.   
" I'm sorry. It must be a challenge to live on your own." Ken said starting the car and pulling away.   
" Challenge...oh my god. This guy is Serena's challenge!" Lita thought, staring at the guy in amazement.   
He had turned the radio on. " I got chills, their multiplying. Cause the power you're supplying, its electrifying...you're the one that I want!" the radio sang. Ken blushed. " Wrong station." He muttered, touching some buttons.   
Lita smiled. " That's from Grease right?" she recalled, forgetting about Serena's challenge for a minute.   
" Yeah. I don't know how it got to that station." He said, looking ahead.   
" I like that song." Lita grinned at the blush on his cheeks.   
Ken looked at Lita's smiling face. " I like it too." He murmured.   
  
" Take a left here, then a right at the intersection. Go straight and that should be your building." Lita said, as she got out of the car.   
" Need some help with the groceries?" Ken asked, with a hopeful look.   
" Uh. Yea, sure." Lita said slyly.   
Walking together, holding the brown bags, they stepped into the dorm. They set the groceries and looked everywhere but each other.   
" Want to stay for dinner?" Lita asked, staring intently at the lamp.   
" Sure, thanks." Ken spoke towards the kitchen sink.   
They turned to each other and smiled.   
" I'll get started." Lita said, moving to put the groceries away.   
  
" Mmmmm." Serena yawned, stretching.   
" Ouch." Darien said, as Serena's hand hit his cheek.   
" Oh, sorry." She replied, quickly withdrawing her hand.   
" That's okay." Darien said softly, smiling down at her face.   
Serena blushed as she remembered what happened. " I'm going to take a bath and ge-" she started, and then she sniffed the air. " Lita!" she called.   
" Yea? You awake?" Lita shouted back. " Time for dinner!"   
" Yes! Be right there!" Serena squealed, jumping off the bed. She scrunched up her nose at the sight of her wrinkled uniform. " Got to change." She muttered to herself. She went to the closet and picked out a pair of gray baggy sweats and a form-fitting navy tank top. She undid her tie and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. She was about to peel the crumpled button down shirt, when she heard a cough. She lifted her head up and saw Darien sitting uncomfortably on the bed. She grinned. " Opps. Turn around and cover your eyes." She ordered.   
And he did so, blushing. " A nice strong stomach though. But what was that bruise on the side?" he frowned, thinking.   
" Done." Serena cried.   
Darien turned around and saw a jumpy blonde. She hopped over to her vanity to brush her hair, almost tripping on the lengthy pants along the way. She sat down and began comb-out her hair with the ivory brush. Darien stared enthralled at the tangled ashen blonde hair that suddenly turned into a big mass of wavy golden waves.   
Serena turned towards Darien with a big smile. " Ready to eat?" she chirped.   
" Yes." Darien said, still staring at the content blonde. He sat up, only to review also a furrowed uniform. "Oh, [censored]"he cursed.   
Serena giggled at the sight he made. Wrinkled white shirt, creased khakis, and messy black-blue hair. Still, he looked striking. She laughed at that thought. " What's wrong with me?" she thought with disbelief.   
Darien looked up quickly at the laugh. " What?" he said a smile forming.   
" You." Serena gasped through giggles.   
" Oh yeah?" Darien growled, moving towards her teasingly.   
" No, don't!" Serena giggled, backing away.   
" I look funny do I?" he teased. He grabbed the girl and began tickling her.   
" No! Stop!" Serena panted all the way through her outbursts of laughter.   
" Serena!" Lita cried, saving the blonde.   
" Coming!" Serena wheezed.   
  
Outside, Ken smiled at the bursts of laughter in the other room. " Is she by herself?" he asked Lita wondering.   
" Nah. I think Darien is in there with her." Lita smirked, winking.   
" Darien? Big man on campus, Darien?" Ken inquired in disbelief.   
" Yup." Lita answered.   
" Sorry, Lits. Darien had to change. Do you mind that he isn't wearing a shirt? His clothes got wrinkled and I didn't have any shirts big enough for him. Oddly enough though, somehow one of my dad's sweats got mixed up with mine. So he has pants on." Serena asked, walking out.   
" Sure. I wouldn't mind if he wasn't wearing anything!" Lita joked.   
Ken looked at the exquisite site in front of him. Curly golden hair reaching past her waist, rosy red cheeks, and sparkling blue eyes, Serena made a sight easy on the eyes.   
" Ken?" Lita waved her hand in front of his face.   
" Oh, hi." He replied, snapping out of it.   
" Ken this is Serena Tenor. Sere this is Kennedy Harwhich." Lita said with some emphasis on Ken's name.  
Serena and Darien both paled as they recognized the name.   
" Let's eat!" Ken smiled, sitting down.   
  
To be continued..........................only if you REVIEW! [ not much cliffhangers right!?]   
AN- So how was it? Good? Bad? I know this was short, but I have my finals coming up. ^_^ so study, study. Oh yea!! For you When the Sun's Rays Dance off your Face fans...big finale coming up!! Just have to write it! It's in my head! ^_^;;; But please please please, REVIEW! I know I'm obsessed with that R word but I love all my enthusiastic reviewers! [oh yea. Thanks Dreamer for all your eager reviews!]   



	9. Tempers of the Darks

Ch.9: Tempers of the Darks

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.9: Tempers of the Darks

" Dis is gewd foo." Serena said around a mouthful of chicken. 

" Thanks! Family recipe." Lita smiled back, at the sight Serena made. 

" Yeah. Delicious. By the way, Serena you look like a chipmunk!" Darien teased as he poked the puffed out cheek, overflowing with food. 

Serena chews quickly, swallows, takes a sip of her cola, clears her throat, and blows Darien a raspberry. 

Lita and Ken laugh at the teasing couple. Ken snuck glances at the laughing brunette. " Wow." He thought as the candle's radiance bounces off Lita's chocolate brown hair. Then he took a quick look at Serena. Her cheeks were rosy red and blue eyes sparkling from mirth. " Wish she was looking at me like that." He thought as he saw her smile up at Darien. " But maybe, I don't." Ken smiled slightly as he caught Lita's glance and saw her clear green eyes. 

Lita was apprehensive about how to act when Ken keeps on looking at her when he thinks she not noticing. " He was really staring at Serena anyways." She thought as tears came to her eyes. She quickly got up and went to the kitchen. She felt Serena and Darien's laughter die and Ken's hard gaze on her back. She hastily spun around, cocked her head, and gave a smile. " Ready for desert?" she asks. 

" Sure!" Serena chirped. 

" Something is the matter with Lita." Ken reflected. He thought he saw a glistening of tears blink away when she turned around.

" Is Lita okay?" Darien whispered into Serena's ear. 

" Dunno." Serena replied. " I'll talk to her later." 

Lita came back out with the desert on the white plate. " Cinnamon-raison cake with rum icing." She announced holding up the still warm cake. 

" Bye Ken! Bye Darien! See you guys tomorrow!" Serena said, waving back. 

" Bye." Lita said with a slight smile. 

Serena slammed the door, after she saw the two males walk down the steps, back home. " Okay, Lita spill it. What's wrong?" she demanded. 

Lita sighed. " How about we change into our pjs and have a girls night in the living room?" she asked. 

Serena looked at Lita curiously. " Sure, I guess. See you in a few." Serena replied, going into her room. 

" Should I tell her? What are we going to do about the challenge?" Lita thought desperately as she changed into her dark green nightgown with a small white dusting of flowers on the bottom. She shook her hair out of the ponytail and began to brush it. " Would she stop being my friend if I do tell her the truth?" Lita thought as she stared into the mirror wistfully. She slipped into her white robe and walked out of her room with a pillow and blanket tucked underneath her arm. 

" I hope Lita's okay. We need to talk about Ken. Is that the problem?" Serena thought as she slipped into her pale pink silk nightdress. " I knew that having a new friend was too good to be true. She probably wants me to move out or something." Serena sighed. She picked up her white stuffed rabbit, her flowered blanket, and her pillow. " Let's see what she wants to tell-" she thought. " Aiiee!" she exclaimed as she stepped on her nightdress and fell onto the wooden floor. " Ouch." She muttered as she rubbed her sore behind. " Careful now." Serena murmured as she lifted the ends of her long nightdress and slithered out the door. 

" You okay Sere?" Lita asked glancing curiously at the flushed looking girl, rubbing her rear and holding up that ridiculously long nightgown. 

Serena waved Lita's concern away. " Fine, fine. Lets talk." Serena said plopping down on the couch, and patting the spot next to her. 

Lita sat down cautiously, not meeting the blonde's eye. 

" Okay, now about Ken. Wha-" Serena started and was interrupted by the brunette jumping up suddenly. 

" Want some more cake? I can heat it up and stuff." Lita trailed off as she saw the blonde giving her the evil eye. " I'll sit." Lita said hastily. 

" Lita do you want to talk about it? I don't want to you know, make you mad at me and kick me out or something. I mean I know we're not that close of friends and you probably don't like me very much." Serena said softly, looking down at her lap. 

"What? Of course we're close friends. I thought you'd be mad at me." Lita bit her lip. 

" Me? I was worried that you'd be and since I've never had a friend before, I didn't know what to do." Serena whispered. 

" Never had a friend before?" Lita questioned. 

" Yes." Was all Serena offered. 

Lita waited for Serena to say more, but when she didn't Lita sighed. " Let's take things one at a time." She said. 

" Okay. Let's start with the cake." Serena smiled slightly. 

" Sure!" Lita grinned back. " It was good wasn't it?" she said in glee. 

" Yup." Serena replied, taking a big chunk of cake and gobbling it down. 

" About Ken." Lita said softly. 

Serena looked up with interest. " Maybe, just maybe things will go right for once." She hoped. 

" Well, see I kind of like him. But during dinner I saw him looking at you, then I remembered the challenge and I sort of got upset." Lita murmured. 

" The challenge." Serena said thoughtfully. " What should I do? I don't want to seduce Ken." 

Lita glared at the blonde, tapping the fork against her mouth. " Why? He isn't good enough?" she snapped back. 

Serena fell out of her thoughts, at the sound of Lita's harsh tone. " No, it's just." Serena trailed off, blushing. 

Lita's eyes gleamed. " What? What?" she asked with eager. 

" I just kind of." Serena repeated. 

" Kind of what?!" Lita exclaimed, frustrated. 

" I kind of want to seduce Darien." Serena whispered, red from forehead to neck. 

To be cont'd……………………..

AN- =) REVIEW PLEASE! 

Hehehe…… 

" Oh! This sounds like fun! Maybe we can find a way for you to skip the two other challenges and go straight to the main seduction." Lita said tapping her nose thoughtfully. 

" Yea?" Serena's face lit up. " Does this mean we're friends Lita?" Serena asked hesitantly. 

Lita frowned. " Of course. What's with this timid act?" she inquired. 

" Just remembering the past." Serena muttered. 

" What was that?" Lita blinked at Serena's jumbled up talking. 

" Nothing. Did you figure anything out?" Serena covered up. 

" Not yet." Lita puckered her brow. " We'll think of something." She said encouragingly. 

" Let's watch some tele-" Serena started. 

" Oh hold on!" Lita cried, jumping up from the table. 

" You got an idea?" Serena asked enthusiastically. 

" Oh, no. Not that. I found something in your bag, a red piece of paper with a wax seal. I opened the seal, sorry." Lita said apologetically. 

" A red piece of paper with a wax seal? I never had something like that." Serena murmured. 

" I slipped it back in your bag. Go get it." Lita said. 

" Where is my bag?" Serena posed looking around. 

" Oh." Lita blushed. " I dropped it near the door in a hurry." 

"In hurry for what?" Serena frowned. 

" A heh heh. Nothing." Lita replied slyly, remembering Serena in Darien's arms. 

" Wha-" Serena began. 

Lita tossed the bag towards her. " Open it." She ordered impatiently. 

Serena put her hand in her bag, searching for the piece of paper. She felt something smooth and thin, like a sheet of paper. She lifted it up. It was the color of red wine and the seal was black. Serena folded the paper back up so that the seal looked as it originally did. Lita quickly grabbed the paper out of her hand. 

" Firebird." Lita muttered. 

" Huh?" Serena asked. 

" Look. These are Japanese words, meaning Firebird. And look, its imprinted on this outline of a crow." Lita observed. 

" So?" Serena inquired, holding her hands out as if asking for more. 

" This is the Kiandall family seal. They're Japanese and their family comes from a line of priests and priestesses. I remember Raye telling me about her family seal awhile back." Lita said. " Awhile back, when we were still friends." She muttered. 

Serena frowned. " Why would Raye leave this for me?" she wondered. 

" Open it up and read it." Lita urged. 

_ _

_Serena Tenor, _

_Hope what happened leaves you scars that you would never forget. Do heed my warnings and never forget. Take to heart what I told you. Although there is much animosity, I leave room for an ounce of forgiveness towards your part. Remember your challenges? Make me Darien's challenge…both times. And lose. I mean lose poorly to your last challenge with Darien. Remember that if you don't stay away from him, I won't be responsible for what happens next. Darks will fly in the sky when the sunsets and the moon will rise casting its shine. Pales must hide for terror will rise if the tempers of the darks will not subside. Take regard to this caveat. _

_ _

_ _

" Wow." Lita gasped, reading over Serena's shoulder. 

" What happens next?" Serena whispered. 

" I don't know. This never happened before. Raye must be really mad." Lita assumed. " What if-" Lita began.

" Shh!" Serena shushed the girl. 

Lita frowned. Serena pointed towards the door to her room. The girls quieted and cocked their heads, trying to pick up the noises. There was a soft creeping noise. They heard Serena's room door quietly squealing open. There were quiet footsteps in the hallway. The two terrified girls clutched at each other as the doorknob between them and the intruder silently began to turn. 

To be Cont'd……….. honestly. 

AN- How is it? Not much romance in this chap. Sorrie buds! Also, I've been sick, so chapters have been coming out slowly. Sorry! But please review or else I won't cont'd!!!!!!!! HONEST! ^_-


	10. I Just Don't Know

Ch.10: I Just Don't Know 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.10: I Just Don't Know

Serena and Lita clutched at each other terrified. Serena desperately tried to hang onto the envelope, Lita, and onto her balance. Her foot was sliding against the wooden floor and it was hard to stay steady. 

" Anyone home?" a whisper came. 

" Auggggghhhhh!" Lita screamed not looking up. 

" Ahhhhhhh!" Serena screamed as she lost her balance completely and fell onto the hard floor. 

" Augh! Augh! Au-Serena?" Lita cried, looking frantically for her friend. 

" Lita? You okay?" a male voice asked. 

" Darien?" a certain blonde gasped from the floor. 

" Yeah. I was ::ahem:: wondering if you wanted to walk in the garden tonight. I'll show you the maze this time." Darien replied, leaning against the doorframe. A blonde head popped up and stared at the amazing specimen leaning against her door. Darien was dressed in baggy khakis and a crisp Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His smile was bright as he saw the blonde widen at the sight of the rose in his hand. 

"Sure!" Serena smiled as she got up slowly. She looked at Lita sitting lonely with her head down. " Can Lita come?" she asked. 

Lita's head snapped up. She was maybe just a little sad and jealous that Serena had someone to walk around the garden at night and she just wished. Just wished that maybe someday, just someday, someone would come for her. 

Darien's eyes twinkled. " Nah. I think Lita will be having company soon. Ready to go?" he replied mysteriously. 

" Company?" Lita and Serena echoed. 

" Uh huh." Was all he said. 

" Maybe I should change?" Serena inquired, looking down at her long pink nightgown in distaste. It was just to long and she was worried if she would trip if she was walking. 

" It's gorgeous. Let's go." Darien said impatiently but with sincerity. 

Serena sighed. " And you'll be okay Lita?" she questioned with concern. 

" Fine. I'll be waiting for my company. I trust you on your words Darien." Lita teased with an easy smile. 

" I always say the truth." Darien promised. " Most of the time." He added to himself. He was slightly worried although he didn't show it. That boy just better show up and not disappoint the brunette. She seemed fragile, even if her structure shows otherwise. " Fragile in the inside but strong on the outside. That's Lita. Serena looks fragile but she most be strong on the inside, after that incident." He thought back. 

" Thanks for the rose. It's stunning." Serena said with her nose in the blooming red flower. 

" Here's the maze." Darien said quietly. He snuck peeks back at Serena's balcony. 

" Something the matter?" Serena questioned, seeing Darien's worried glance. 

" Hmm? Something the matter? Shouldn't be." He replied absently. 

" Shouldn't be?" Serena thought to herself. 

Darien breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a sudden shadowy outline jump onto the balcony and ease itself in.

" Yoo-hoo?" Serena asked, waving the rose in front of the dreaming Darien. He jumped in surprise. 

" Yeah?" he smiled. 

Serena grinned mischievously. She felt full of energy, full of happiness, full of something indescribable. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. She pressed her body close. " Mmmm. It's a nice night tonight." She emphasized on nice. 

" Yeah." Darien breathed looking down at the rosy face of the close blonde. He suddenly jumped as he felt something drop down his shirt. 

" Opps. My bad." Serena giggled, moving away. She had dropped her rose down the back of his shirt. 

" I'm sure." He replied sarcastically. " Ow, ow. I knew I should have removed all the thorns." He muttered to himself. He had to untuck his shirt before the rose would leave his back alone. As he felt the rose fall down, he felt the warm body press itself against him once again. 

" Aren't you hot?" Serena breathed on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. 

" Just a little." Darien whispered with a smirk. 

" Guess you won't be needing that." Serena said innocently as she threw his shirt into the fountain. 

" Why you evil girl!" Darien exclaimed. 

" A fast girl!" Serena cried back, already a foot away. " Can't catch me Mr. Turtle!" she smiled. 

" Mr. Turtle?!" Darien yelled. " I'll teach you!" he threatened running after the giggling girl. 

And ran and ran they did. Through the long winding paths of the maze, under the ripening golden autumn trees, and past the many warm green fields, they continued running. They chased each other under the full moonlight, till each one began to tire out but still won't give up. 

" Ahhh!" Serena cried as she tripped over a tuft of grass in the middle of the green patch underneath a peach blossom tree. 

" Caught ya!" Darien said in glee. He fell on the grass, rolled over, and pinned the girl down. 

" Now the turtle has caught up with the hare." He whispered as his face drew closer to the smiling blondes. 

Suddenly there was a piercing scream in the air. The couple jumped and rolled away from each other. 

" What?" Darien said with concern evident in his voice but disappointment in his eyes. 

" Lita." Serena gasped. She got up and began running towards her balcony. " Oh no." Serena cried as she tripped on her long nightgown. 

" Caught ya again." Darien smiled, as he scooped up the blonde before she fell to the ground. Cradling her in his arms, he quickly ran up the steps of her balcony and opened the doors. Everything was black. 

They began feeling around for the door. There was a table, a bed, a backpack that they all tripped and blundered over. 

" Found it." Serena said, gripping the smooth, cold round doorknob. 

" Great." Darien sighed, rubbing his sores from his blunders in the dark. 

" It's locked!" she exclaimed, trying to turn the doorknob. 

" Nuh uh. No way." Darien breathed. He grabbed the doorknob and gave it a sharp turn and tug. It was indeed stuck. Not locked because the lock was inside the room. It was just plainly and simply stuck. 

" What now?" Serena whispered, leaning against Darien in the dark. 

" I don't know." He said defeated. 

" Was it her company Darien? Huh? Her company! Who was it?" Serena demanded, hitting Darien on the chest. 

" Ow. Stop. It was Ken." He answered, blocking the angry blows. 

" Ken?" Serena stopped pounding on Darien. " Its quiet. I wonder." Serena began, ear against the door. 

" Might as well get comfortable. It'll be awhile." Darien said. He picked up the girl and together they tumbled onto the bed. 

" Darien!" Serena squealed. 

" Yes?" Darien replied, staring blindly into the darkness. 

" I got an idea! We could go out the balcony and knock on my dorm door! If something is really the matter, we can figure it out then." She answered triumphantly. 

" Great." He sighed, slowly getting out of bed. Serena already leaped out of bed and was at the French doors to the balcony. 

" It's stuck." Serena frowned. " How could that be?" she wondered. 

" Huh? Stuck?" Darien exclaimed. " Ugh. I need sleep!" he cried, rubbing his eyes. He tried opening the doors. No luck. " How about we sleep on it?" he asked, yawning. 

" What about Lita?" Serena asked, as she got into bed. There was not a sound outside of her door. 

" I don't know." Darien murmured slipping in next to Serena in the bed. With a sigh, Serena moved in closer while Darien covered them in the soft blanket. " I just know." He sighed, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

To be Cont'd…………………

AN- Sigh. I know I know. Not a great chapter. Sorry buddies. But REVIEW Please? Pretty Please? 


	11. Sudden Nervousness

Ch.11: Sudden Nervousness 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.11: Sudden Nervousness 

The sunlight pierced through the lacy curtains on the French doors to the balcony. It was early morning and the sun was still rising slowly with its purple pink majestic glory. The rays rested on Serena's cheek and danced across her eyelids. 

" Mmmm. Sunlight." Serena muttered, before leisurely opening an eye. Serena rolled onto her back and closed her eyes to think about the day ahead of her. " Let me think. Yesterday was Friday. So today is Saturday. No classes. Good. Now what should I do?" Serena thought to herself. " I need to take a shower first. Should I wear-" Serena's thoughts were cut short as she shifted over in bed and came in contact with a warm, sleeping body. " Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. 

" Eh?" Darien yawned, sitting up. He saw a blonde angel staring at him with her wide azure eyes. Her long blonde hair hung in curls, swirling around her trim petite body, clothes in a pink nightgown. " Wow. This is my second sleeping date with you. How about we go to the movies next time?" he teased the blushing blonde. 

" Oh, go away." Serena scoffed. Then sudden memories of yesterday came crashing down on her. " Oh my god. Yesterday night! Lita!" she exclaimed, eyes even wider and hand over her mouth. 

" Oh right." Darien said, coming back to reality.He walked to the door and turned the doorknob. The door opened easily and smoothly. Darien turned at the feel of warm breeze on his back. Serena stared at him in amazement. The French doors seemed to have opened with ease too. Serena stepped onto the balcony. She lifted her head up, relishing the warm sun on her face. " Great day." She breathed, feeling Darien's hands on her shoulder. 

" Isn't it?" a female voice asked. 

Darien's head shot up. The voice was coming from the hallway. 

" Lita?" Serena cried, running towards the door, leaving Darien following her from the balcony. 

" Yeah?" Lita replied. She walked into Serena's room and met her halfway. 

Serena stared at the brunette. She seemed the same, from her strong form to her sparkling green eyes and up to her bouncy brown hair in their pink bow. Serena narrowed her eyes, searching the confused brunette for something that reflected last night. 

" Sere? You okay?" Lita asked hesitantly. Serena was just acting like she never saw her before. " Maybe she too much fun last night with Darien." Lita thought, smirking at Darien hovering over Serena. 

" I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Serena replied, looking straight into Lita's eyes. 

Lita swallowed at the intense look in the cobalt eyes. " F-fine. Any-any thing the matter Sere?" Lita stammered. "God. Did she find out about last night?" Lita thought frantically. She pulled at her long sleeves and fixed the collar of her turtleneck. 

Serena frowned at Lita's sudden nervousness. She looked the girl up and down, looking for something, a certain something. Something was a bit odd about Lita, something that she couldn't figure out. She looked at Lita from her dark green turtleneck, to her beaded vest, to her khakis, and her brown boots. But there was something….Serena couldn't place her finger on it. 

" Isn't it too warm for that turtleneck, Lits?" Darien asked, over Serena's shoulder. 

" Darien!" Serena jumped at the sound of his voice. 

" Um. I was cold. It is the beginning of autumn after all." Lita said, looking at the ceiling. " Anyways, want to go shopping today Serena? The Harvest Ball is coming up soon, and we need to find our gowns." She changed the subject. Her smile was fake. 

" Right. Let me shower and change. Then we'll go." Serena said briskly. Her mind was on the challenge. She got an idea late yesterday night, staring at her dark ceiling. She just needed to run it over with Lita. Serena shooed Lita out the door and closed the door with a sigh. She began walking toward her closet searching for something to wear. " I think this red dress should be okay. I don't want to wear pants and need something to seduce-" Serena stopped thinking suddenly, at the reflection of Darien lounging on her bed in her mirror. She had the dress draped in front of her body to see how it looked. Immediately Serena blushed. 

"What?" Darien asked lazily, looking at the crimson blonde. 

" Go, shoo. I need to change and shower." Serena ordered, getting her wits together. 

" Can I join you in the shower?" he teased, grinning. 

Serena smirked, just about to tell him off. Then she remembered her idea. She set down her red dress and began strolling toward Darien eyelashes lowered and a small grin. " Well, maybe if you really want to." Serena breathed seductively, hands on Darien's chest. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. " Hmm? You sure you want to, big boy?" she purred, peeling the shirt off of Darien's strong shoulders. 

Darien's eyes were wide. The blonde was acting so enticing looking at him through her golden eyelashes. His mind whirled with the decision. " Should I take her up with her offer?" he thought, looking down at the blonde who had already took off his shirt and had her hands frozen on his belt. 

Serena didn't know what to do. She really didn't want him to go in the shower with her. " Do I?" she thought, grinning mischievously. " Well, Darien? Yes or no? Do you really want to join me in a shower?" she asked him, licking her scarlet lips. 

To be Cont'd………………………. 

AN- Well, buddies? Should Darien be so bold as to take Serena up with her offer? Eh? REVIEW please!!!!!!


	12. Painful Pasts

Ch.12: Painful Pasts 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.12: Painful Pasts

" You sure Serena?" Darien whispered, head bent close to the petite blonde. 

Serena was silent. " You know Darien, for your little game of seduction I've decided to change a some things." She replied, drawing designs on Darien's chest with her index finger. 

" Changes? What changes?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

Serena tiptoed and with lips on his ear she answered, " I've decided to skip the first two challenges. I've settled on going straight to seducing you. You're mine."

" I'm yours?" Darien smirked. " No, you're mine. To have me, you need to steal my heart. And right now it's cold and bitter. I don't feel, I don't care, and I will never be yours." His eyes had turned an icy blue. 

Serena gulped and took a step back. She was bold sometimes when courage was with her, but now it has fled somewhere else. Suddenly, anger took her over. " Remember Sere? When you walked into that door, you made yourself a promise. You weren't going to get stepped on. You were going to be chary, courageous, and callous. You were going to be what Darien has turned into. Remember no one knows what you've been through. No one cares. But this time keep in mind that you aren't going to be the victim." Serena thought, sadness playing through her mind as she remembered the past; the painful past. Serena stood straighter and looked Darien directly into his cold blue eyes, with her own bitter filled eyes. " You're right. You are cold and harsh. But you are wrong about one thing. I'm not yours. I will never be yours and I'm the one that at this moment doesn't care." Serena spoke softly but frigidly. 

Darien felt a pain in his heart, a pain that he had never felt for a long time. His hands clutched at his chest, trying to understand these emotions floating around his heart, demanding to get in. His eyes had swiftly lost their enmity and were filled with raw pain and flickers of the past's harsh fire. Without another word, he turned abruptly around and disappeared through Serena's balcony.

" Darien?" Serena whispered eyes upset. " I'm sorry. I do care." And with that, she too turned around and got ready for her shopping expedition. But her heart just wasn't into it; it seemed to have left with Darien. 

" Serena? Cheer up. That is a very pretty dress by the way." Lita smiled, although her mind was elsewhere. 

Serena looked down at her red dress. It reached just below her knee and layered. It had an empire waist and thin spaghetti straps. The blood red dress matched the straw colored sandals she had on and the lacy red scarf in her hair. " Thanks Lita." She said softly. " You sure you want to wear that turtleneck?" she asked, staring at her neck. 

Lita pulled the collar higher and tighter around her neck. " Yeah yeah. Let's go check out that store." She changed the subject, pointing to a small boutique at the corner of the street. 

Serena grabbed Lita's arm before she could go flying off. " Lita, tell me. What happened last night?" she whispered. 

Lita's eyes quickly gazed down at the floor. " Ken came over." Was all she said. 

" And then?" Serena persisted. 

" I just made a small mistake." Lita choked out tears in her eyes. She turned swiftly around to compose herself. A few minutes later she turned back around and faced Serena's worried eyes. Lita gave a small grin. " No need to worry about me. I'm a dark after all. I can handle anything. Let's go." She replied determinedly. 

This time Serena made no move to stop Lita. She allowed herself to be pulled to the boutique by the suddenly enthusiastic Lita. Her heart, if still there, had suddenly stopped if not already. For leaning against the one of the trees near the shop was a certain ebony colored haired man. " Darien." Serena whispered. It was indeed him. Still heart wrenchingly handsome but a different type of air around him. It seemed distant and icy. That wasn't what stopped her heart though. It was the deep purple-black haired girl in his arms. Raye. Without another look at Darien, who had spotted her, or Lita already in the boutique, Serena dashed off blonde hair and tears in the wind. 

" Serena." Darien whispered noticing the blonde run away with tears streaming behind her. 

" What sweetie?" Raye cooed. " He's mine. Finally." She thought triumph. 

" Raye, I have to go." Darien replied, running off. 

" Wha-" Raye began before Darien twisted himself away from her. She looked at the wide shoulders and long legs of the young man running, apparently running after something. " But what?" Raye thought. She spotted something red on the ground. A lace scarf. " _Serena_." Was stitched in white slanted letters on the corner. " What will it take to get rid of you!?" Raye screamed in her head. " But I will. Just you wait. Don't mess with the darks."

" Serena?" Darien whispered. He had chased her all the way back to the willow tree. There she was collapsed onto the tree, shoulders shaking and sobs soft. He moved in close to her and touched her shoulder. 

" DON'T" the blonde screamed. Tears, hurt, pain, and torture were perceptible in her big cerulean eyes as she turned around. 

" What's wrong?" Darien whispered, settling down near the willow tree but a safe distance from the blonde. 

" You want to know? You really want to know? About my past? About the torment and ache? About what it's like to be 

Scott Tenor's so-called perfect daughter? Want to know about her real life? As a bastard's daughter?" Serena spitted out. She looked Darien straight into his eyes. A challenge was issued between the two pairs of azure eyes. 

" Yes." Darien replied, staring straight back, accepting the challenge. 

To be Cont'd………only if I get enough reviews !!!!!!!!!! 

AN- ::sniff::: I got my first "flame"…= ( guess all authors have it, guess it's suppose to be good for them. Oh well. Please review…or flame if you like. 


	13. Snow Covered Evidence

Ch 13: Snow Covered Evidence 

When Sunlight Meets Moonlight 

Ch. 13: Snow Covered Evidence 

Serena was startled. " Why would he care?" Serena thought, heart racing and breath short. 

" Well?" Darien whispered. He settled close to Serena. 

As soon as she felt his warmth, Serena shifted over. She pulled at her dress length till it was stretched over to her ankles. Her head was bowed down with her chin on her arms, wrapped around her legs. She felt her body shake as memories of the past flooded her. She began rocking back and forth. 

" Serena?" Darien asked, panicking. He touched her shoulder. She continued rocking, as if she was a trance. 

" It began the night father opened his new academy." Serena started in a flat, low tone. " He was interviewing new teachers." 

_" Miss Ireland." Scott Tenor smiled, as he sat across the young teacher. _

_" Hello." The young blonde returned the grin, spreading to her eyes as she viewed the handsome blue-eyed founder. _

_" What areas do you teach?" Mr. Tenor asked. _

_" English Lit. I also have a degree in mathematics, but I'd rather not teach that." Miss Ireland laughed softly. _

_" I see." Mr. Tenor broadened his smile, jotting down notes. _

_ _

" What's so bad about that?" Darien whispered. Serena's head snapped up and her tear filled eyes looked straight at him. 

" They began dating. One night, when dad was drunk from a party he and Miss Ireland…made a small mistake. Resulting in me. They weren't married, but it wasn't a big town. Word got around and Miss Ireland lost her job, respect, everything. Eventually Dad gave in to his guilt and married her. He…he regretted it. He never loved her and he never will. Soon he grew bitter towards her when she had me. Oh, but he adored me, which made Miss Ireland's life miserable. She was green with envy whenever Dad showered me with gifts or kisses that she never received. I guess it also partially Dad's fault, but she never saw it that way. She always saw me as an obstacle. An obstacle to Dad's love." Serena continued, her voice getting stronger with each word. 

_" Don't touch that!" Miss Ireland screamed as her little daughter reached for an apple on the table. _

_" Angie! Don't yell at our daughter!" Scott scolded, scooping the crying blonde in his arms. _

_" Your daughter! Your bastard's daughter!" Miss Ireland shrieked back. _

_Scott looked as if he aged years. " Angie, please." He sighed. _

_Miss Ireland's eyes softened. " Scott, I'm sorry." She moved to touch is shoulder. He swung back, veering from her touch. Her eyes hardened and narrowed onto the blonde toddler hanging onto her father's lapel. _

_ _

" What happened?" Darien asked softly. Serena had stopped rocking for a minute but begun again as soon as he asked the question. 

_ _

_" Now don't you dare tell your bastard of a father what happened! Or I swear it'll be more painful next time!" Miss Ireland yelled at her ten-year-old daughter cowering in the corner of the living room. _

_" Sorry, mother." Young Serena whispered. Suddenly blood choked up from her mouth. Serena tried to cover it up, with her hands but the crimson blood trailed down the pale skin of her hand. _

_Miss Ireland's eyes narrowed. " How many times have I told you to call me Miss Ireland? Only in front of your father do you call me mother. Do you understand?" Miss Ireland said through clenched teeth. _

_" Yes, Miss Ireland." Serena said, biting her lip to prevent the blood and sobs to come crashing through her mouth. _

_" Now clean yourself up. Your father will be back." Miss Ireland ordered, putting the belt away, tucked in bottom of the closet. _

_ _

" Serena!" Darien gasped, as she begun breathing quickly and grabbing herself tighter into a ball. 

_" I'm sorry she had go in such an awful way daughter." Scott Tenor said softly, staring at a picture of the family during Christmas. " I know she was unhappy but I felt at certain moments she was content. Even for a little bit." _

_" Yes Father." A teenage Serena whispered, sitting with a blanket wrapped around her trembling body as she stared into the blazing fire. Her faces had scratches on them and a bruise on her head. Outside the snow fell hard, covering the earth. And covering the evidence. _

_ _

" She had gone overboard that day. Father had took me out for a birthday lunch and for a present he got me this tattoo." Serena murmured, feeling the smooth skin underneath her eye. She rubbed blazing sun with a crescent moon connected to it.

" What does it mean?" Darien asked staring at the bright spot on her pale face. 

"Dad says, that he never found true love. He says that when my sunlight meets another's moonlight I will feel my true love. After all these years I still don't understand when he means." Serena sighed. She lifted her face from her arms. 

" What did your mother, I mean Miss Ireland, do when she saw you?" Darien wondered. 

" At night, Dad had to go to Rye Christi's to help out with the new academy. It was snowing that night. Miss Ireland…she got mad about my tattoo. In fact she was furious. I, being older, ran outside trying to avoid her. She tackled me in the snow and scratched my face. She hit me one too many times in the head and I passed out. Dad wouldn't have noticed but it had stopped snowing a few minutes after she dragged my body in. She must have been really mad to not notice. Dad came home to find blood and body marks across the front yard. Dad came in, ignoring Miss Ireland's pleas not to go to my room, and barged in my room when I was sleeping." Serena continued. Her face was buried in her arms again. 

_" Serena!" Scott Tenor bellowed. _

_" Father!" Serena gasped, pulling her blankets around her body and face._

_" What happened?" he shouted. He pulled the blankets away to find his daughter covered in dry blood. Scarlet blood hid the bruises and scratches underneath. _

_" Angie what did you do?" he yelled. " Hold on honey." He kissed his daughter's bruised forehead. He ran out of the room, leaving his shaken and sobbing daughter on the bed. _

_" Angie?" he inquired. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife on the table with a knife through her heart. There was a note still clutched in her cold hand. He opened it up. _

_ _

_Scott, _

_I know you always loved her more then me. I couldn't stand it. I never could figure out why. Why you loved her more, why you never touched me after that night. I will always wonder, but I have no regrets to what I have done. _

_ _

_Miss Ireland _

_ _

_PS- Serena, although I haven't been the mother you needed, I hope your sunlight meets your moonlight. _

_ _

To be Cont'd………………………

AN- you think I should redo this? I'm not quit over my writer's block but after all those reviews, I've just been so impatient to get this out!!! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it though. LOTS of romance the next chapter, I PROMISE!!! I even have all the ideas! If it weren't midnight I'd type it up! But just hold on for like a couple days? ^_- PLEASE REVIEW!!! ( or flame ) 


	14. Sizzling Dinner

Ch.14: Sizzling Dinner 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Ch.14: Sizzling Dinner 

" That's…that's horrible, Serena." Darien murmured. " But, I don't get the note at the bottom. She got mad at you for the tattoo…how come she seemed so remorseful at the end?" 

Serena lifted her head up, tears shining. " Miss Ireland really was a good person deep inside. Years ago, she must have had her own dreams, too. Dreams of meeting her prince and living happily ever after. She and Dad used to talk about when sunlight meets moonlight before they had me. Miss Ireland had this sunny approach to her, while Dad had this concealed, deep personality that had its own light. They had this inside joke about Miss Ireland, sunlight meeting Dad, moonlight. I guess things went too fast. Miss Ireland…I guess, the way Dad put it, had a hard life and in the end wanted me to live a future she always dreamed about." Serena mumbled. 

Darien frowned. " That doesn't make sense." He declared. 

" Yeah, I guess. Dad made it more clearer. Guess Miss Ireland just wanted to say something nice to me because she was scared off death in front of her and wanted so much to believe in heaven. Maybe she thought at last note of forgiveness would erase all the appalling past." Serena smirked. She was back to herself again. 

" Better?" Darien whispered, seeing the strength coming back into her face. 

" Yeah. A little. I used to feel so strong about this, I never cried over this. I always worried too much about the little things to care about such a big thing in my past." Serena frowned at the memory. 

" Like what little things?" Darien asked, settling on the willow trunk.

" Oh, things like fitting in, how others felt about what happened with my mom, everyone knew about that." Serena stated matter-of-factly. " That's why I never had much friends. To the girls I was a slut and to the guys I just wasn't a fun person to be around. In fact, I've tried many interesting ways to fit in, but in the end I didn't and I guess a big part of me just doesn't care…although small part of me will always be concerned."

" Yeah? Well, your probably didn't go through some of the things I went through!" Darien chuckled deep in his throat remembering his past antics in junior high. 

" You think? I bet you dinner that my past experiences are more fascinating and weird than yours!" Serena grinned, another challenge issued. 

" Deal. So it started…" Darien's voice started with his own story of humiliations of his puberty years. 

Two hours later, Serena was rolling on the grass laughing from Darien's actions of trying to fit in. She had to admit they were more humiliating than hers. From trying to kiss the most popular girl but ending up landing a kiss on her boyfriend to trying to sneak into a party that ended up being a girl's slumber party, he shared it all. " Fine, fine! You win!" Serena gasped through her laughter. 

" Yeah? Buy me dinner now!" Darien winked, at the red faced blonde. 

Serena sat up quickly remembering her bet. " Grr. Fine. Where do you want to go?" she asked, standing up and dusting off her ruby dress.

" You just said dinner, nothing about buying it. You cook me a full course dinner tonight, and no pre-cooked, canned, or boxed stuff!" Darien warned. He stood too, and together they began walking towards Serena's dorm. 

" Where were you?" Lita screeched when the two laughing teens walked into the door.

" Er. What? Oh my god!" Serena gasped as remembered that she left Lita at the shop. " I am so so sorry!" Serena apologized endlessly.

Lita was adamant though. " Why did you leave anyways?" she frowned. 

Serena looked down at the floor. She felt tears forming as she remembered what happened. " Who am I kidding? Darien has Raye. Plus, if I don't want to get hurt, I have to stay away from him." She thought sadly. She looked into Darien's dark sapphire eyes. She felt a warm rush spread through her body. Serena felt confidence and strength wash through her. " Since when am I so weak? I am Serena Tenor and if Raye wants Darien, well she can't have him. I still have a seduction job to do!" she grinned. 

" What's so funny?" Lita nudged Serena in the stomach. 

" Oof. Nothing. I'm sorry I left you, lets go shopping tommorow. But right now, I have to make Darien dinner…can you hel-" Serena began.

" Uh uh uh." Darien shook his index finger at her. " You cook it. Only you Serena." He reminded her. 

Serena hung her head. " Lita?" she whined. 

Lita smiled back at her friend, trying to act pitiful. " Sorry pal. This is what you get for ditching me! Retribution always comes back!" she teased. " In fact, I'll leave you guys alone. I have a date tonight." 

" With who?" Serena turned her dismal look into one of interest. To her surprise, Lita blushed. 

" Ken." She whispered. 

Serena frowned. " But…but…you told me…" her voice faded off as she tried to find the right words to say. 

Lita turned even a deeper crimson blush. " I'll tell you when I get back. Do I look okay?" she spun around. Her pale pink dress swirled around her in a frenzy of sparkles and satin. Her curled hair bounced from the band of pink roses holding it up. Her eyes twinkled a deep green filled with happiness and her pink rose earrings glittered like the rose pendant on her kneck.

" Great!" Serena gave her thumbs up. 

" Well, going to go now! See you later!" Lita chirped, as she picked up her purse and knee-length cream leather jacket and waltzed out the door. 

" Lita, what's going on with you today?" Serena thought worriedly as she stared at the closed door long after Lita left. 

" Hey, hey!" Darien snapped his fingers in front of Serena's face. " Remember the dinner?" he asked impatient. 

" Right." Serena broke out of her trance. Serena walked into the kitchen with an evil idea in her head. 

" Ready yet?" Darien inquired staring at the television. " It's been over an hour!" he complained. 

" Done!" Serena sang. She brought out two plates loaded with pasta and mash potatoes. 

" You cooked this yourself?" he seemed impressed sitting down. 

" Yea-ah." Serena sat down quickly, across from Darien. She put a mouthful of mash potatoes into her mouth. She began chewing and stared at Darien in interest. He hadn't touched his plate yet. " You going to eat?" she asked. 

" Uh. Yeah." He frowned as he stared at the much too dark red pasta sauce. " He picked up a fork and twirled the spaghetti onto it. 

Serena watched curiously as he took a bite and swallow. His face turned a bright red and he began coughing. He was gasping for dear life and reached for his water. 

" What'd you put in it?" Darien wheezed. He stared at the water oddly. 

" For your dish? Just a few diced small red peppers, Tabasco sauce, horseradish, some of Lita's famous hot sauce, etc. Oh and that was salt water. I figured it would help your sore throat." She finished, smiling innocently. 

" Why you…" Darien threatened. But first he finished Serena's water. 

" You okay?" Serena stared at Darien, slumped in his chair. His eyes were closed and he didn't reply. " Darien?" she whispered. She walked over to his side and poked him. * doik * He still didn't move. " DARIEN!" she screeched in his ear. Arms snaked around her and dragged her to the ground. 

" Women! Lower your voice!" Darien muttered, as he pinned Serena down on the wooden floor. 

" Women? I'll teach you!" she frowned. She tried to lift her leg or something up to move Darien. 

He smirked back at her. He got her pinned down. Legs wrapped around her legs, holding them down and arms holding down her waist. " You have no other way of freeing your-" he stopped as a forehead came in contact with his. " Oww!" he cried as he jerked back. 

" I win!" Serena cried in glee. 

" You little minx!" he cursed as he chased her around the living room, trying to catch her. 

" You can't catch meee!" Serena sang as she expertly jumped over the couches. " Couch, jump. Chair, jump. Stool, jump. Bed, jump. Balcony railing??" Serena shrieked as half her body flew over the balcony. Once again arms snaked around her waist. 

" Committing suicide?" Darien whispered into her ear, as he held her close. 

Serena felt tears coming to her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they just kept sliding down her cheeks. 

" Serena! Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Darien tried desperately to make things right again. Serena still wouldn't look at him, but he felt her tears through his shirt. " Serena? Honest. I would never mean to hurt you in anyway." He whispered, as he put a hand gently under her chin and lifted her tear-streaked face to meet his. 

" Honest?" Serena asked softly. " It wasn't a cruel joke? Like the other boys?" she croaked, tears came faster. 

" No, no, no. Never." Darien assusred her. 

" Why not?" Serena wiped her nose. 

Darien thought it over, but his smoothness had left him. " Be-because they didn't love you and didn't care. But I do." Darien sputtered out the first thing that popped into his head. 

" What?" Serena said more awake now. 

" I….I…I…" Darien stuttered. 

" You…you…you..?" Serena nodded for him to go on. 

Darien frowned at her. " Goodness women! I'm trying to say I love you and all you can do is mock me?" he glared at her. 

Serena smiled. " You love me?" she whispered. 

Darien blushed. " Yeah." He suddenly remembered what happened with Cassandra. His eyes darkened and his breath came quicker. 

" I love you too." Serena whispered into his ear, dashing all his past concerns away. Their eyes meet, then their lips.

Darien pulled away as reality suddenly struck him. " But-but the challenge! I'll lose my reputation if I didn't continue it for my last year." He moaned. Serena pulled away too, but with a grin on her face. 

" Darien you know you treated all these girls horrible. I think you should pay for it." Serena grinned mischievously into Darien's nervous face. 

To be Cont'd……………..

AN- Now more romance eh buds? What idea does Serena have?? ^_- Please REVIEW!! Oh, and The Ghost of Us and Red Evenelopes will have new chapters uploaded in a few days! I wrote them but just need to proofread and post! [ oh, you'll LOVE The next chapter! I'm so excited!! I have the best ideaaa! Guess I'm over my writer's block neh?] 


	15. Amber Drops

Ch.15: Amber Drops 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Ch.15: Amber Drops 

" Good morning students! Please take your seats!" Mrs. Kane shouted over the talking of her excited students. " Here are some announcements for the upcoming Harvest Ball. First, formal attire is required, so tuxedos and gowns ladies and gents. Second, the ball's time length will range from approximately 7 in the evening to midnight, with a firework show afterwards. Thirdly, the theme will be, of course, harvest and fall. So come dressed appropriately for the theme." 

" Mrs. Kane?" a smirking teenager raised his hand. 

" Yes, Evan?" she nodded to him, eyes narrowed at his smirk. 

" Since we could dress appropriately for the theme, could someone dress up as…maybe a leaf or something?" Evan smiled, eyes mischievous. 

Mrs. Kane smiled back. " You may dress as a leaf if you would like Evan, and you also have the privilege of writing me a 5 page essay on harvest. Since that is the theme after all. Now it is time for class to begin. Open up your textbook to page 45." 

" And therefore…" Mrs. Kane's voice faded from Serena's ears as she focused her attention on the ivory colored envelope that landed on her desk. 

_Dearest Serena, _

_Ready to put your plan in attack? I still can't believe I'm doing this, but it is for you so its okay. _

_Love, Darien_

Serena lifted off the yellow sticky note, and opened up the letter. 

_To my Princess, _

_I have decided that you may accompany me to the Harvest Ball. I will be awaiting your presence at 6:30 before your door._

_Your Prince_

Serena smiled and carelessly let the letter fall to the ground. It made a swift sound, sliding across the wooden floor. Envious eyes of the females of the room followed the maize colored paper drifting to a stop. They had all seen the exchange from Darien and Serena, and were shocked to see how Serena had sloppily let the paper fall to the ground. 

As the bell rang, Darien and Serena raced for the door, messenger bags and hair flying in their current. 

" Everyone seems in a hurry." Mrs. Kane thought as she observed Darien and Serena's quick get away and the girls all rushing to a certain spot in the room. The only one that seemed to not follow this rush was Lita. She had seemed as if she was drifting about in another world in her mind, with her slow movements and the dazed look on her face. 

" They got it?" Darien whispered, as he and Serena snuck their heads back into the room to look at the mass group of fighting girls still in the room. 

" Obviously, Einstein." Serena smiled sarcastically. 

" Well you seem better today, my lady." Darien smiled gently down at her, as he put his arm around her shoulder and they began walking down the hallway. 

" I am, thanks." Serena whispered, putting her head in the crook of his shoulder and hugging him close. She felt tears stream down her cheek and she buried her head in his deep blue sweater. " I can't tell him. Not now." She thought, trying to hide her sobs. 

Of course Darien wasn't this dense. " I wonder what's wrong now." He thought, as he caressed Serena's golden head gently and pretended that he hadn't heard that heartbreaking weep. 

And so the evening of the Harvest Ball, all was getting ready…

" Lita!" Serena cried as she rushed around that night, trying to find her necklace. " Have you seen…oh never mind!" Serena rushed back into her room as she spotted the black case on the kitchen table. 

" Find it?" Lita gasped, as she tried to fit herself into a small pink gown. She had gotten her legs through and was working on her arms. 

Serena frowned at the sight of Lita, looking like she was suffocating in her dress. " Lita, let's find you another gown." She advised. 

Lita looked like she was in tears. " This is the one Ken would like thought!" she wailed. 

" You're going with Ken? Great!" Serena squealed. 

" But he's your challenge. I'm sorry." Lita hung her head, mournfully. 

" No need. You'll see why later tonight. Why don't you wear that pretty dark green gown you got last time?" Serena's voice was muffled as she went through Lita's pile of dresses for the ball. " Here it is!" Serena cried triumphantly as she held it up. 

" I don't know." Lita's eyebrows met and lips were pursed. 

" Just try it!" Serena handed her the gown in exasperation. She turned around trying to find her own dress for the evening. 

" How is it?" Lita asked, as she stood before Serena in her new gown. The gown was made of soft material, which hugged her curves and swished around Lita's body as she spun in a circle. The light bounced off in a glittery shimmer casting a glow around the sea green gown. 

" It's gorgeous!" Serena praised. 

" But my hair…" Lita's eyes were filled with worry once again. 

" I'll take care of it." Serena smiled, as she motioned Lita to sit down at her vanity. She took Lita's hair out of its ponytail and sprayed it wet. Then she used her curling iron to enhance some of naturally bouncy hair. When she was finished, she squirted a little rose fragrance over the mass of shining curls spilling off of Lita's shoulders. 

" Done. Can you do your own makeup? I have to get my gown on!" Serena smiled, as she hopped away still in her school clothes. 

" I don't like deceiving Serena like this. Maybe Raye isn't right…but if she is, then…well, I just hope Raye knows what she is doing." Lita sighed as she battled her recent decisions in her mind. She put the finishing touches on her now pink glistening lips. She curved the corners up, trying to smile, but remembering about what will happen tonight, made the smile fake. 

" Lita?" Serena asked tentively as she walked into the room. 

Lita turned around, putting on a mask of happiness. " Serena you look beautiful." She gasped, as the mask dropped and her real happiness for her friend shown. 

" You think?" Serena giggled, as she turned around in a circle to show Lita the back. The dress was a stunning white gown with streaks of gold. It wound around Serena's upper body like a snake and flared out at the waist, flowing down into a circle to the ground. It was strapless and glittering around her neck was a silver necklace with amber drops and little glass leaves. Shining in Serena's golden hair were little white flowers woven in. 

" Seems like a harvest theme, do you think? The amber color for fall and the necklace of leaves." Serena smiled. " The flowers were a bonus." She giggled. She narrowed her eyes at the bare space around Lita's neck. " You don't have a-wait, I have the perfect thing." Serena smiled. She opened her music box and pulled out a glittering silver woven chain. On it hung a big amber drop with a silver leaf trapped inside. " My dad loved amber jewelry and bought as many as he could for me. This one is one of my favorites and the leaf would represent fall." She said as she clasped the necklace around Lita's neck. " Lita?" she questioned as she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. 

" Thank you." Lita gasped, as she gave Serena a hug. " And good luck." Lita whispered inaudibly.

To be Cont'd……………. 

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! ^_^ Summer gets to me sometimes! Oh, and one little hint about the story. If you go back to ch.1, you would realize that Serena's story about her tattoo to Lita is different than the one she told Darien. There is a reason… ^_- 


	16. Jealousy in Darken Corners

Ch.16: Jealousy in Darken Corners 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Ch.16: Jealousy in the Darken Corners 

" Serena!" a feminine voice cried from behind her, as Serena bumped in a rustle of taffeta. A hand held onto hers and pulled her to a less populated corner. 

" Kyra?" Serena exclaimed, as she peered at the girl in front of her. 

" Yes. You have on the best gown in the ball! No one is going to outshine you and Darien in the competition for King and Queen. Where is Darien by the way?" Kyra asked innocently, eyes darting behind Serena. 

" Oh, he's just handing out some roses to some girls, that deserve some apologies." Serena smiled, remembering Darien's humbleness. 

" Oh?" Kyra raised a burgundy colored eyebrow. 

At that moment, a slow melodic tune was playing from the orchestra in the front. 

" Serena, since Darien obviously seems to be busy, would you care for a dance with me?" Andrew asked.

Serena turned around, startled to find a smiling blond young man waiting patiently behind her. She gave a quick glance at Darien, in the middle of a circle of attractive, flirting girls, and her eyes narrowed. 

" Would you care for this dance, Serena?" Andrew cocked his head to one side, lips curved up. 

" Um. Thank you." Serena accepted after a moment's hesitation. 

In a swish of white and a dash of black, the two were in the center of the dancing platform. Eyes smiled at the handsome couple, while others had other thoughts. 

" Raye, where are you?!" Kyra thought, as her eyes frantically searched the dazzling room.

Darien, on the other side of the room, was having quit a difficulty with the gaggle of girls. He had lost site of Serena, and was frankly at the end of his patience. Finally, his icy blue eyes hardened on a certain blonde haired girl apparently enjoying the dance with another certain blond young man. Darien said good-bye to Bonnies, Cookies, Cindys, and other victims of his previous malicious games. 

Serena could not have been more uncomfortable. Besides the fact that she was dancing in the wrong arms, she was dancing in the wrong arms in the center of the room with eyes on her. Probably Darien's eyes.

" Excuse me. May I cut in?" a silky voice interrupted her anxious thoughts. Before Andrew could even think, Serena was whisked away. 

" What do you think you were doing?" a deep voice growled into Serena's ear. 

" Dancing." Serena stated, putting her head on Darien's shoulder. 

" Dancing with him. Do you like me being insanely jealous?" Darien whispered, as he playfully kissed Serena starting from the collarbone and up. 

" Mmm. Maybe. Do you like me being insanely jealous?" Serena teased. 

" You? Jealous? Never!" Darien opened his eyes wide in mock disbelief. 

" Believe it." Serena tipped her head up for a kiss on the lips. 

" How jealous?" Darien raised an eyebrow after he happily complied to Serena's request. 

Serena grabbed Darien's tuxedo lapel and pulled him even closer. At this point, they had stopped dancing and were standing in one of the many darken corners in the large hall. "Very, very jealous." Serena breathed, as she slid her right leg up on Darien's thigh. 

" I like it when you're very, very jealous." Darien smirked, as he pressed Serena onto the wall. 

" Yea?" Serena whispered, as she raised her eyes to meet his. " What are you going to do about it?" 

To Be Contiuned......... 

^_^ Sorry readers!! I'm on vacation, and typing this on my laptop on my car trip! I'm in Nova Scotia right now, we're going whale watching! ^_^ So sorry for the delay and shortness! I promise to write more, once I get home! And please review!!


	17. A Dream in a Nightmare

Ch.17: A Dream in a Nightmare

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Chapter 17: A Dream in a Nightmare

" What am I going to do about it?" Darien mused. " How about this?" he grabbed Serena around the waist and dipped her low. He kissed Serena and began tickling her at the same time. 

Serena writhed under his grip with laughter and the inability to laugh out loud with Darien's mouth on hers.

" Say Mercy! Tell Darien that he's the best, how handsome he is, how smart he is. Or else…" Darien growled playfully tickling Serena harder. 

" Darien :::gasp:::: is as handsome :::gasp::: hahaa.. as a pig rolling in mud!" Serena giggled.

" Why you…" Darien rumbled mock angrily. " Now you're going to pay!" he playfully chuckled, a mischievous glint in his overbright eyes.

" Darien…don't..this dress-" Serena's eyes widen as a rip was heard. She tore from Darien's grip and spun in a circle to inspect her gown.

There was a big tear on the right side of her gown. Opening the gold-streaked white gown from the tip up to above her waist. Thusly, this displayed Serena's long, ivory leg along with her pale pink underwear. 

" Oh my god." Serena gasped, grabbing the two split parts and clamping them together with her hands before anyone could see anymore.

Darien stepped between Serena and the little ray of light that shone in the darken corner, in case anyone walked in. " Why don't you change? I'll wait for you in front of the ball in a few okay?" Darien said kindly, smiling gently. 

" Okay. See you soon." Serena whispered, as she ran in a swirl of gold and white.

" Oh and Serena?" Darien called, before Serena was a foot away.

" Yea?" Serena turned around quickly and her hands lost their grip on the skirt. Spilling open, Darien saw a glimpse of soft, pale legs and once again the pink underwear. " Eeeps." Serena cried, as she blushed from head to toe and closed the gap again. " What is it Darien?" she asked impatiently, wanting to go back to her room to change.

Darien shrugged nonchantly. " I just wanted to say… I like your pink panties." Darien said innocently, giving Serena a lopsided grin.

Serena groaned. " Oh you be quiet." She said dryly before once again running down the dark hallway back to her room.

" Should I? On one hand, I get the guy of my dreams. On the other…" she thought as she laid her head on the warm shoulder. " What a dream in a nightmare." She sighed as she weighed the consequences, while twirling around the dancing platform. Suddenly something inside her snapped. " This was a bribe. I can't believe I fell for it." She realized. She had to get out. She had to warn her. " Ken, I have to…I forgot something. I'm sorry." Lita said rapidly as she ran to the side of the ballroom and out the side door.

Honey brown eyes narrowed at the figure quickly moving away from his eyesight. Inside his head he swore vividly, he was surprised that he was able to keep his face to calm. But then again, this was what he was trained to do. Without another thought, he turned sharply, walked off the dancing platform and out the door. 

" Oh, I have to get to her before…before anything happens!" another girl thought frantically as she ran down another dark hallway. Her heels made a quick ticking sound as she lifted her pale blue gown skirt higher, so that she could run faster. " I can't believe I let it get this far." She whispered as she ran hastily across the dancing platform. Her hand waved apologies to couples she ran into. Without skipping a beat, she ran outside the door. " Oooff." She groaned, as she ran into a solid, hard figure, when she had looked back to see if anyone was following her. The figure turned her to face him and held onto her arms so tightly she felt the bruises forming.

" Well, well Amy. Where are we going in such a hurry?" Ken muttered darkly

Amy's blue eyes widened as she slowly began processing the fact that she had ran into the one person who she was trying to run away from. 

" It's too late anyways." Ken grinned sadistically. " The plan is already beginning."

Amy's mouth formed words without sound, as she tried to figure out what to say at this hopeless situation. Suddenly an idea hit her. Maybe there was hope." Then please let me go?" she whispered, looking down onto the ground.

" No. Absolutely not. Can't have you ruining the plans, Can I?" Ken growled.

Abruptly, the one hope died and once again the situation was hopeless.

" I can't believe I tore this dress!" Serena groaned, as she walked into her dorm room. Placing her purse on the table, she yanked the refrigerator open. She took out a bottle of Raspberry Apple Juice." Where are all the cups?" she frowned, as she looked through the cupboards. One glance at sink piled with dirty dishes, answered her question. With a sigh, she took down a champagne glass. " Why does Lita have champagne glasses?" she wondered out loud. She poured the glass filled; put the bottle back in the fridge, and with yet another sigh took a sip. Looking down at the torn gown, she dragged herself to her room with her glass of juice to change.

Serena decided she liked the candlelight, so instead of turning on the electric power she just had the rose candles burning to guide her way to her room. When Serena opened her door, she realized it was cold and windy because her balcony doors were open. " That's odd" Serena thought. Suddenly, she saw a flash of movement in the moonlight shinning in her room.

" Who's there?" Serena asked softly, nervously clutching her glass.

" Darien if this is you, it's not funny!" she cried, as her hand roamed around the sidewall for the light switch. The figure continued moving closer…and closer. Serena whimpered, as she continued frantically searching for the light switch. " Yes!" Serena cheered mentally, as her hand bumped into it. Quickly, she flipped it up and stared at her intruder. With a cry, she dropped her champagne glass. The red liquid spilled out and a light crash was heard as the glass shreds flew along the floor. The blood colored liquid flowed on the floor and bumped against the high heeled shoe tip. Serena stepped back quickly, before hitting the wall. Her hand covered her mouth in aghast. 

The lady looked down at the crimson red juice near her shoe, and looked up, staring Serena straight in the eye. " Did you miss me?" Angie Ireland asked her daughter, scarlet lips curving up in a malicious smile.

Da da DUM!! Hehehee! Yay!! Another chapter! I'm back from vacation! Hoped you enjoyed this one, its been awhile since I wrote and I hope I haven't lost my touch! Review pleaseee!!! ~ Jo


	18. Ready

A.N.: I've had some complaints about how my story has been going. For the truth of the matter, I myself was surprised at the turning points. Still, is chapter 17 really that awful? Many of you say its freaky and what on earth was I writing. -_- Although, I don't like flames very mucho, I appreciate all your feedback, and you must realize that besides meeting my reader's standards, I also have to surpass mine. Therefore, if this story hasn't been going where you would like, I would love for you to leave me a note on HOW you would like this story to go. You don't have to go into details. If there are some changes you would like, some ideas, some encouragements, etc…by all means email me at aznjo87@hotmail.com, AIM me at aznjo87, or just leave a lovely review. PS: Lately, I've been surfing and I found two people already using my story as there's. If you see any please tell me. Also if you would like my story up on your site, just email me! I would be more then happy to give you my consent. 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Chapter 18: Ready!

" Raye?" Kyra said tentively, as she pushed open the door. Placing the key Raye had given her in her purse, Kyra sidestepped some piles of dirty laundry and knocked softly on Raye's bedroom door. A cough was heard. 

" Kyra?" a voice replied weakly.

" Raye?" Kyra's eyes widened as she felt worry flow through her veins. She quickly turned the knob on the door. 

Light from the window streamed across the otherwise dark room. White light spilled across the blood red sheets and across a frail figure lying in bed. The air was filled with a strong indescribable essence. The room was clean besides the trashcan near the bed filled with tissues and a vague smell of food that had once been in the body. 

" Where were you? Are you okay? The ball is almost over. But your plan worked. Serena and Darien split up. I don't know what's up with Amy though." Kyra added thoughtfully. 

" My plan?" Raye's red eyes pulled wide open. " Oh, Kyra." Raye whispered. " You must have been mistaken. I didn't go on with my plans."

" What?" Kyra yelped in disbelief.

" I've been sick since…well for awhile. The doctor says it is stress. So this afternoon, I sat in bed, meditating, trying to clear out everything in my mind. I realized how I acted and I felt awful. Suddenly, after noting my mistakes and receiving my consequences, my body felt lighter. Then everything came crashing down as I remembered my plans for tonight. All that stress must have brought on the sickness, I've been trying to avoid." Raye explained, eyes closed and hands clasped on top of her stomach. Raye opened her eyes slowly in confusion. " Is everything okay Kyra?" she asked, seeing Kyra's pale face.

" Oh, fine Raye." Kyra put up a false smile that she knew Raye wouldn't notice in the dark room. " Want me to make you some soup?" 

" Soup, would be fine. Although to warn you…I haven't been keeping anything down." Raye patted her stomach lightly. 

" I know." Kyra wrinkled her nose comically. " I'll be back soon with soup." She promised, as she touched Raye's over warm hand and left the room.

" If it's not Raye, then who was it?" Kyra considered thoughtfully, as she took out a can of chicken noodle soup from the cupboard.

The sound was so loud it was as if everything was on mute besides her fast pacing heart. Amy looked up at the star filled sky, wishing with all her heart that she was anywhere but where she was. Doing some quick calculations in her head, Amy glanced at Ken in the driver's seat in front of her. She struggled slightly against the binds on her wrists and legs. Trying to lick her dry lips, covered with a white gag, Amy stared at the lonely boy in front of her. 

" She loves me, she loves me not." Ken droned in his head. He pulled the petals off the roses he would give to Lita. " Oh, how did I get into this mess?" he thought with anguish as he listlessly began to pull the petals off another rose. 

" Mmpen?" Ken heard from the back of the car. 

"Oh, sorry Amy." Ken said softly as he pulled the gag away from her mouth. With a sigh, he tossed the white cloth onto the passenger seat. " Did I mention how sorry I am?" Ken chuckled in despair. 

Amy smiled miserably. " Yes. You still won't change your mind?" she asked, hopefully.

Ken sat back without another word, but a thoughtful expression crossed his face. Looking at the roses and the black box in his hand, Ken made the decision in one second flat. He turned back towards Amy, with a knife gleaming in his hand. 

" Run Mina, run." The blonde encouraged herself, she ran up the steps to Serena's balcony. Knocking softly on the glass doors, she gave a quick wave as a dark figure went to open it. 

" Mmmph! Mmmmp!" Serena tried to warn the blonde as she stepped into the room. Serena was tied to the bedpost with a red gag in her mouth. 

Mina stepped into the moonlight and flicked on the light. " Gosh, its dark in here Serena." She chirped out with a smile. She didn't skip a beat as she saw Serena tied up to the bedpost. Nor did she seem surprised as she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Hello mother." Mina drawled out, as she turned to face Angie Ireland.

Amy's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open as if her jaw muscles have been removed. 

Ken smiled innocently. " What? You don't want me to undo those binds? Are you really that talented that you can walk with those binds on?" he grinned. 

Amy breathed in relief. " Whew. No, I'm sorry to say I'm not THAT talented." She gave him a small smile. 

Once Amy was freed, she crawled into the passenger seat. Right before she sat down Ken snatched the roses from under her. Feeling some bumps, Amy tossed the white gag on the floor and pulled a black box. Before Ken could say anything, Amy snapped the box open. Glittering right in front of her eyes, was a gold ring twined into a heart." Wow." Amy whispered. 

Ken reached over quickly, and snapped the box so suddenly Amy almost had no time to pull her fingers free.

" Ready to go?" Ken smiled.

" Ready." Amy grinned back confidently. 

To be Cont'd…. Please read my AN above. ( Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters.)


	19. Because I Loved You

Chapter 19: Because I Loved You

A/N: So sorry for putting three of the same chapters up!! I guess I pressed Send too much. -_-;;..I'm going to replace each chapter as I get it, because if I delete the extra two, it deletes my WHOLE story! And you wouldn't want that to happen. *** **Smiles** ***

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Chapter 19: Because I Loved You

" Mother…" the word kept echoing loudly in Serena head. Her body sagged and was held up by ropes tying her to the bedpost. 

" She has some lovely wine in her kitchen." Angie Ireland smiled serenely as she lounged on Serena's bed.

" Mo-other." Mina rolled her eyes. She bit her lip. " I guess you want an explanation, Serena?" she looked with no sympathy towards the gagged blonde. 

Serena felt fiery anger take over her present state of confusion. She raised her head up high. Serena widened her eyes as much as she could and blinked rapidly in her imitation of Mina. She tried as hard as she could to smirk with the gag in her mouth, as Mina's face changed a color of burgundy when she realized what she was doing. 

Mina held her anger in check. She sauntered of to Serena, hips swaying. " You obviously do not realize what power I have here." Mina growled low, lips near Serena's ear. She reached into the pocket of her faded jeans, and pulled out something silver. With a flip of her wrist, the silver item became a very sharp knife. Mina balanced it on her right hand, and balanced a piece of rope in the other. " Short bloody death," she smiled as she lifted her right hand, " Or slow painful death." She countered, lifting her left hand. 

" Let me see that knife." Angie ordered. 

Mina rolled her eyes once again. " Mo-other." She drawled, exasperated. Nevertheless, she snapped the knife closed and tossed it to Angie lying on the bed. " I guess the rope will do." Mina smiled at Serena. She wrapped the rope around her neck. She made a knot, where she could tighten the rope with a pull. " Enjoy." Mina whispered, as she slowly began to pull the rope.

" Serena?" Darien called out as knocked on her dorm door over and over again. " Guess I could use the other way. I hope she's not changing." Darien chuckled to himself, as he jogged around the building, till he was at the stairs to Serena's balcony. Running up them, and jumping easily over the little gate, he noticed the glass doors opened. He heard voices. Quietly, he shifted next to the glass door, and craned his neck to peer in. The first thing he noticed was Serena tied to the bedpost. He frowned, wanting desperately to run over and untie her. A woman in her mid 40s was lying on Serena's bed. She had something shiny in her hand, and was looking at it so intently she didn't see Darien. There was another blonde walking towards Serena with a rope in her hand. Her back was to Darien, so he couldn't see her face. He swore silently, as he realized what she was going to do. When she began to pull the rope, Darien couldn't stand it any longer and threw down any logic that he had, and rushed in the door. " Stop!" he yelled. 

Mina's eyes widened, and she dropped her hand. She whirled around. She knew that voice. She knew it, and seeing his face…his eyes…made her hear beat. " Darien?" she whispered. 

" Mina?" Darien answered in surprise. " What are you doing?" he asked angrily. He stepped forward and began to undo the ropes around Serena. First though, he removed the gag from her mouth, and placed a sweet kiss on it. " How are you?" he whispered, stroking away the tears that suddenly ran down her cheeks. Then he felt something cool on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around. 

" Amy, here." Ken smiled wearily, as the girl started to walk up the stairs. 

" What? This is the building." Amy gestured to Serena's dorm building. 

" I know." He answered simply. He began to walk behind it.

" Uh...well, then." Amy blinked in confusion, and jogged lightly to catch up with him. 

They reached Serena's balcony and ran up the steps. As they reached Serena's room, their hearts stopped at the scene before them. Mina was standing like a stone behind this woman who had a silver knife at Darien's neck. Serena slowly slid stepped forward, and the ropes around her body fell to the floor. Ken was the first to react. 

" Sophie don't!" he screamed. The woman turned around, her knife off of Darien's neck for a second. 

" Mina!" a voice yelled as a body charged through Serena's balcony doors. 

" Lita?" Amy asked as she was nearly trampled by the brunette. 

" Amy?" she replied. " Ken." She acknowledged. 

" Lita." Ken smiled a small smile. Something flashed in the corner of his eye. " Sophie don't!" he yelled once again. 

" Who's Sophie?" a voice cut through everything. It was Serena. She had a sharp piece of glass in her hand and it was pressed against the strange woman's neck. 

" Me." The woman replied. " I am Sophie Ireland. Twin sister of Angie Ireland."

The glass fell from Serena's hand, and shattered on the floor, scattering glass shreds. Relief flooded Serena's body. She felt weak, and strong arms encircled her waist, a warm cheek on hers. " Serena."Darien sighed, kissing her head top. 

" Bastard's daughter." Sophie Ireland snarled. " You ruined my sister. She lost her job. She lost her respect. She lost her life." She whispered the last sentence harshly. " My mother's heart broke in half when she heard what the bastard of your father and you did to her." She told Serena calmly, thou eyes a blaze. " That's why my daughter Mina swore revenge on you, after she saw her grandmother's condition." 

" No." Mina replied quietly but strongly. All eyes turned on the blonde standing so still, eyes on the glass shreds by her feet.

" Why Mina?" Darien whispered. 

Mina fell slowly to the ground on her end. Her hand pressed against the glass shreds on impact; blood seeping through. Her blonde head bowed to the ground as her body shook with effort. Mina raised her head up, blue eyes filled with tears. " Because I loved you." She whispered. 

To be Contiuned….

A/N: I know its been SO long since I've updated. I know its been dramatic and angsty, and scary…but I promise you that the ending is going to make you smile…it is sweet. I like happy endings. J


	20. It was Her

Ch.20: It was Her Unknown User Normal Unknown User 1 53 2001-10-28T01:56:00Z 2001-10-28T02:55:00Z 2 816 4652 DellComputerCorporation 38 9 5712 9.3821 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Chapter 20: It Was Her 

" Because you loved me?" Sophie asked cautiously, looking at her unpredictable daughter.

" No." came the simple harshly whispered answer.

" Then…" Sophie inquired, eyes concerned as she watched Mina's hand press harder on the glass shreds.

" I loved you! You!" Mina broke out in an anguish cry, shaking her blooded hand at Darien. 

Darien stared…at the agony in the blue eyes…the cerulean eyes so like Serena's, at the blood…running in thin rivers down her arm, and dripping ever so slowly like tear drops onto the glass shreds below. 

" You." Sophie understood, looking at Serena. " You took him from her, like Angie took Scott from me. But in the end…in the end my dear, the sunlight never meets the moonlight." 

Serena trembled, shaking fingers running back and forth over her tattoo.

" You knew. Even at a young age, I knew you understood why your mother had such mood swings. Why…there was such a vast difference between your mother's personality at times." Sophie whispered hard, staring at the nervous girl. " Why?! Why you wondered. Did it ever occur to you that they were two different people?" 

" Two…different…different…people." Serena muttered, eyes glazed as her memories ran past her eyes as if on rewind. " It was you…"

_" Scott, how nice to see you." A blonde grinned at the bewildered man, outside the hotel door. _

_" Angie?" Scott Tenor asked, uncertain._

_The blonde's giggle was like wind chimes crashing lightly together. Scott smiled at the sound. _

_The blonde held her hand out. " Sophie. Sophie Ireland. Please to meet you." _

_Scott scratched his head. " By god, you and Angie. Twins I swear." He shook his head chuckling to himself._

_Sophie's eyes gleamed. _

_" You need a break, sis." Sophie said, putting a comforting hand on Angie. _

_Sweeping up the last crumbs on the table, Angie let out a tired sigh. She smiled ruefully at her sister. " Did you see the look on Sere's face? When Scott and I brought out that cake? Oh, she loved it." _

_Sophie's eyes narrowed. Quickly she plastered a smile. " Let me take her to the park. You take a break." She persuaded._

_" I guess…" Angie hesitated. _

_" Out! To the country club for a swim or a trail ride." Sophie pushed Angie lightly out the door, as soon as Angie had changed. " I don't want to see you for hours!" Sophie laughed. She shut the door. " Better not be back for hours." She muttered. She ran upstairs and put on the outfit Angie had worn before she changed for the country club. The door pushed open. Little Serena stood there, hugging her teddy bear. _

_" Where's mommy?" she asked, tilting her head full of golden curls up. _

_" Here I am." Sophie whispered, arms wrapping around Serena. " Bastard's daughter." She murmured as she enveloped Serena in a hug. " Your suppose to be my daughter. Mine."_

" So…that day…you…" Serena's eyes widened. 

" Yes. I killed Angie. Can't be too careful now can we?" Sophie grinned. 

Serena's legs gave out. Darien dove to catch her. " Sere?" he whispered, pushing her damp hair off her forehead. 

" It was her…" she replied.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Yes, yes…I know this story is getting confusing. So here I will try and clear it up. 

~ Mina is Sophie's daughter. She loved Darien, which is why she tries to harm Serena. She was devastated when Darien got together with Serena. 

~ That night when Darien and Serena ran into Mina in the garden, those two people talking were Sophie and Ken. Making plans, etc. 

~ Sophie and Angie were twins. They both loved Scott. 

~ Scott loved Angie, but he got drunk and accidentally impregnated Angie. 

~ Sophie grew bitter at that, and made sure the news got out, so Angie lost her respect. 

~ Scott did marry Angie and happily too. 

~ Sophie, looking so like Angie, hatched a plan. She figured, she would take away the one person that Angie loved most in the world: Serena. 

~ She maneuvered Angie out of the house as much as possible, and posed as Angie many times. 

~ She tried to get rid of Serena, and grew jealous when Scott showed so much love to Serena. 

~ When she couldn't get rid of Serena, she abused her and told her lies. 

~ That night in the snow, when Angie and Scott gave Serena the sunlight meets moonlight tattoo (explained later) Sophie got really mad

~ When Scott was upstairs, Angie arrived back earlier than Sophie expected, from a trip that Sophie " accidentally" forgot to tell Scott about.

~ Sophie, knowing that Angie would find out about what Sophie did, killed Angie and planted that note in her hand.

~ Years later, Sophie came back (dun, dun DUN) 

~ Mina only went along with the plan because she wanted Darien. 

~ Ken was a paid part of the plan.

~ Lita became part of it because she liked Ken.

~ Amy became part of it because…. (I will explain later) 

~ Raye's plan never happened, and she was just thrown in the confuse you. J heh heh

~ The tattoo part will appear in the next chapters, so don't worry about it. 

~ More romance parts to come, because I had to get the history stuff out of the way. I was going to have Sophie explain it all, but I figured it may have been more confusing, so I just put in a few flash backs and this. **BUT!** If someone can rewrite all this clarification information along with the chapter I put above…. I will reward them with 1) replace mine with his/hers 2) give them credit of course 3) give them the rest of the story (including epilogue) **weeks** before I upload it.

~ Anymore questions? The chapter has to be easy to understand, suspenseful, colorful, and approved by me. J Please email me @ aznjo87@hotmail.com 

~ Leave a **REVIEW**


	21. Everything is All Right

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Chapter 21: Everything is All Right

Darien stared at Serena, as she laid on her bed, fainted dead away. " So, is anyone going to explain this to me?" Darien muttered, caressing Serena's hand. 

Ken and Lita averted their eyes, while sitting far from each other. Lita was sitting on Serena's vanity stool, and Ken sat back against the glass doors to Serena's balcony. 

" I guess we'll wait until the rest of them come back," Darien sighed softly, eyes worried as they turned toward the pasty blonde. 

Amy steered Mina down the hallway and into Lita's bathroom. Sophie followed, eyes wide and tearful. As they went into the spacious, tidy, and very green colored bathroom, Amy sat Mina down onto the toilet, with its lid closed, and searched through the cabinets. Sophie leaned against the doorframe, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself. Satisfied, Amy took out some ointment, cloth bandages, some special waterproof tape, and cotton swabs. Mina sat there numbly, not even wincing as the white cream touched the raw, bloody wounds. " Done," Amy announced quietly. She looked up at Mina, and saw blank blue eyes, with a flash of pain hidden behind them. " Mina?" she said quietly. 

Mina's eyes snapped back to life from their glazed look. She turned her eyes to Amy's. 

" I'm done. We can go back now," Amy said gently, patting Mina lightly on the shoulder. 

Silently, Mina got up, stiff as a board. She brushed past her mother, not saying a word. Sophie flinched not from the silence, but from the touch. Amy, staying behind to put the first aid supplies back, did not miss the cringe. " Sophie, I assure you Mina is alright. Her wounds were deep but will heal. I wish I could have taken her to the hospital, but they would ask…far too many questions," Amy explained softly. 

Sophie's eyes stared straight at the placid girl, but seemed to see past her. 

"Sophie?" Amy reached over to touch the woman, and nearly dropped the ointment in her hand. Her skin was cold, cold as the smooth mirror in front of them. Moments passed, and Amy finished putting everything away. She turned to walk out, and was astonish to see Sophie still leaning against the door. Before Amy could say or move, Sophie began speaking, her eyes still reflecting the past. 

_" Sis? Sis? Sophie where are you?"_

_ An awkward blonde stepped out of her room. " What is it Angie?" _

_Her sister, dressed in a white sundress, stood blindly beautiful in the dim hallway. " Well?" Angie asked, giving a little twirl to show off the flared out skirt and waves of golden curls. " Do you think Scott will like it? I'm so excited!" _

_The dumbfounded Sophie could only stand there in her dirty jeans with bleached marks, and stare at her radiant sister. _

" What was I suppose to say? She was my sister, and how could she know? I never told her about my feelings for Scott. They ran too deep. Angie would never have understood. She always got what she wanted. Always," Sophie's eyes held a dazed look. 

_" Soph-? The sob was cut off by the sound of retching. _

_Sophie turned the corner, and pushed the half-closed door open. There, Angie held her sweaty blonde hair above her head, and heaved; her whole lunch went down the toilet. " Angie?" she asked tentatively. Before Sophie could say another word, Angie looked up. Sophie took a step back, hand to her mouth. Her beautiful sister was tainted, only not physically but emotionally. _

_Angie always had a joyous radiance around her. At that moment, her glowing blonde hair was damp, dull, sticking to her red face. The eyes to her soul were filled with pain and just a simmer of elation. Still her face held a sunken look, and her body was slumped, arms around them tightly. _

_" Sophie, I think I'm pregnant…with Scott's child," Angie whispered._

_That simple sentence shattered Sophie's life, world, universe, and beyond. _

" I thought that Mom, Dad, Scott, and everyone would think so low of Angie. Finally, I would stand above her for this one thing. But the one thing was the only thing that ever hurt just so much. I knew that if Angie had a horrible future, then it would some how compensate for her taking my dreams away," Sophie whispered. " But, no, even that was denied of me. Mom and Dad were shocked but happy. Happy, I tell you! Happy that…that…she finally got what she wanted! Scott was the same. He married her, and everything was hushed about the baby." Sophie's eyes had worn off the dazed look. They held vengeance. " For Angie's good. For Angie's protection," Sophie mocked. " Oh, how bitter I was. Oh, how my loathe for her had finally surfaced."

_" Ma, I don't know how it got out!" Angie sobbed into her mother's lap. " I lost my job, I lost…everything!" Angie wailed. _

_Sophie sat in the corner, head bowed. _

_" No you didn't Angie," Scott's deep voice wiped Sophie's satisfied smile off her face. " You still have me…and Serena," Scott continued._

_Sophie's head snapped up, just in time to see a baby wrapped in pink blankets being placed into Angie's shaking arms. _

_" You're right, Scott. How could I forget Serena," Angie wiped her tears away, and gave Serena a kiss on the forehead. _

_Sophie narrowed her eyes on those golden curls that framed the ivory skin of Serena's. The golden curls so like Angie's. _

" So, you see even Angie's unhappiness was denied of me. Sure her sobbing for days when she lost her respect did reimburse, but oh only for a bit. That could have satisfied me for only so long. No, I had found another way," Sophie said harshly. 

_" Why Sophie!" Angie cried joyfully. " You look…exactly like me!" Angie giggled. " And after all these years when I thought we'd never look alike since we lost our diapers!" _

_Scott chuckled behind his wife, and brought little Serena out from behind his knees. " You look wonderful, Sophie." He said. _

_Sophie's eyes gleamed. " Thank you," she tossed her golden curls behind her, eyes fixed at the little toddler. _

" I figured, at this moment Scott was not the worthiest treasure to Angie. It was Serena, Angie's pride, Angie's joy, and Angie's own flesh and blood," Sophie spat out. " I spent years, maneuvering Angie out and taking her place. Scott didn't like the way I treated Serena and grew unpleasant towards me…well me when I was Angie," Sophie laughed lightly. " Everything was in plan, I was going to finish off…that brat that night when she was immobile in bed. Then Angie came in early. She shook me, yelled at me, cried at me to tell me why there was blood over her snow-covered yard. I just lost it right there. I don't know what came over me," Sophie's cheeks were drenched in salty tears. She rubbed her fist over her eyes, and looked back up. " I…stood there for a full minute until it dawned on me. I had killed my sister. The only one left in the world that I could call family. Mom and Dad had died years before. I did the only thing I could. I bolted. I left. But I left a note in her hand…trying to make peace." Sophie was sobbing at this point, body shaking beyond the point of ever stopping. But she did. " I moved far, as far as my money could let me go. I settled down, erased from my soul, my memory as much as I could. Surprisingly, I was given another chance. I married a wonderful man, and finally had a child to call my own. But it seemed that someone did not want me to forget my past. Oh, no, whoever it was, couldn't let me be happy. Mina turned out to be an exact replica of Serena, Angie, the new me. She was bursting with joy, radiance, blonde curls…she had it all. The Ireland charm," Sophie laughed dryly. " I couldn't keep her. What daughter wanted a mother who couldn't brush her golden curls without recoiling? So, I sent her away. Sent her to Scott's academy. It was the best after all. And Mina, oh my dear daughter, she deserved the best. Something I couldn't give her." 

_" Mom?" Mina inquired as she saw her mother sitting numb in the academy's office. _

_Sophie lifted her tearful eyes up. " Your father passed away last night," she replied dully. _

_" Oh mom!" Mina's blue eyes filled up quickly and the tears spilled over. She ran over and hugged Sophie. Sophie pushed her lightly away. " Mom?" Mina asked, startled. _

_" I have some unfinished business that I couldn't deal with until now. Do you know of a girl named Serena Tenor?" Sophie posed. _

_Mina's eyes narrowed. " Yes, why?" she answered. _

_" I want her dead," Sophie said impassively. " Will you help me?" _

_Mina's mind spun full mode, running over the questions and finally halted at the picture of Darien smiling over a note Serena gave him. " Yes," she replied shortly. _

" But Mina and I couldn't do it alone. We found Ken, poor, alone, and so willing to join us. That poor Lita fell for our plan, signing up as soon as we mentioned Ken. But you Amy…why did you agree?" Sophie's eyebrows bunched up, as if the fact just transpired to her. 

Amy looked away. 

Sophie whispered, ignoring Amy's lack of response. " When I saw Serena faint, it was as if Angie died again. I thought it was going to feel so good…finally getting back at Angie. But you know what? I didn't hurt anymore. I didn't feel any bitterness towards Serena, only shame. It was as if…someone was finally telling me…everything is all right." 

To be continued…

A/N: *smiles* Well that wasn't much of a cliffhanger was it? I figured you might have gotten frustrated at me all this time for them. Well, remember that 'contest'? Well, I got a few. A FEW…-_- And then when I was reading one inspiration struck. Hehe So…I decided against the contest. But thanks to:**MAKANNA**, **Cassedy**, **Shortie145**, and everyone else who thought of it! : ) Well, I am finished with the history junk! **Romance** is rolling over this way!!!!!! Please **REVIEW**! And read my story **_OF MOCKINGBIRDS and MIMICS I_**! Please! : )


	22. Sister

When Sunlight meets Moonlight 

Chapter 22: Sister 

" Darien!" Serena smiled as she felt arms encircle her waist.

" Hey," he breathed and gave her a kiss on her lips. 

She fell into his warm embrace. " Mmm… I have to go see my dad," she whispered, lacing her hands through his hair.

" You okay?" he said seriously, looking into her eyes.

She nodded slowly. " Yes." Then she shook her head. " No, not really. But I will be," she gave him her most brilliant smile. 

" See you later princess," he whispered, and blended back into the crowd. 

Serena looked down and was surprised to see a blood red rose in her hand and a envelope. She smirked. " Now, where have I seen that before?" she mused.

Serena knocked on her father's door. He had come back from his globe trotting, and requested her presence. It had been three days since the night in her room and everything wasn't all right, as Sophie kept on muttering. No one but the people present then had known what was going on.

" Dad?" Serena asked tentatively and pushed the door opened. He hadn't responded.

" Oh!" Scott said, getting up from his desk. " Hello, sweetie." He gave Serena a quick hug. " I'll see you later Miriam," he nodded to a lady with cropped black hair, sitting on the couch in his office. 

She nodded, and swept out calmly, and gracefully. 

Serena's head swiveled around to follow her. " Who was that?" she asked, before settling down onto a seat.

Scott waved his hand carelessly. " Oh, just the mother of one of the students. She had some questions about our winter plans," he replied. " So, how have you been dear?" he turned the attention back to her.   

Serena blinked. She forgot that no one knew about the recent events. " A little bit of this and that," she answered hastily. For some reason, she didn't want to talk to her father about it now. " How was your trip?" she asked, her smile a bit fake. 

" Oh, wonderful. The things I saw! Let me tell you…" he continued explaining about the wonders of the world. 

Serena frowned a bit though. His story was interesting enough, though Serena noticed his eyes flitting around the room. His gaze seemed to land on something behind her. 

" So, tell me. How do you like the academy?" he stopped abruptly and once again turned the interest to her. 

" Oh, the…school…is…um…very nice," Serena muttered, head down. " I'm just a little tired," she excused herself. 

Scott got up and before Serena could turn around, he had finished doing what he wanted to do. " Well, take a little rest before class starts," he smiled gently as his daughter. Without some sort of frame in his hand, he walked behind his desk. There was shuffle of papers.

" Well, Dad I-" Serena began.

" Mr. Tenor? Mr. Christi is in his office and wants you to go over and review some plans. He said something 'bout the Kiandall case," his secretary said through the intercom. 

" I'll be there in a minute," he replied immediately. " Serena, sweetie, it was lovely to see you again. Let yourself out and don't be late for class," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked briskly off. 

Serena craned her head, until her father was out of sight. The last things she head him say to the secretary before he left was, " Lock the door after Serena leaves and get me the files on Kiandall quick."

 Serena frowned. " Kiandall…where have I heard that before?" she thought. " And what was the thing he was trying to hide?" she wondered. She wandered over behind his desk and pursed her lips. There was a sheet of paper slipping through one of the drawers. It was supposed to lock, but the few sheets of paper stopped that. " Maybe I shouldn't," she thought but she found her hands inching towards the drawer. She pulled it open and papers flew everywhere. She quickly grabbed them together clumsily; she was just so nervous. She saw a few Ms and some Michels', but nothing very important. 

" Serena?" the secretary stuck her head in. 

" Ow!" Serena muttered as her finger got stuck in the drawer when she tried to slam it shut. 

" Are you okay? What are you doing?" the secretary asked suspiciously.

" Oh, nothing. I'm just…looking for my bracelet," she said lamely.

"…" The secretary pursed her lips. " Well finish soon, I have a lunch break."  

" Yeah, no problem," Serena breathed in relief. As soon as the secretary left, Serena looked down at her finger painfully. It was red and swollen. Cursing, she was about to stuff the papers back into the drawer when she saw the back of a frame. " Maybe that was it," she thought, taking it out carefully. 

There were many people in the picture, and she recognized a few. " My dad…Amy?" she frowned in confusion. Running her fingers across the people's faces, her index finger stopped quickly. There was the lady from before. " What was her name? Oh right, Miriam…" Serena nodded slowly. Still nothing was coming to her. Taking a peek, she saw that the secretary was busy. Taking the frame apart quickly, she slid the photograph out. She swiftly scanned the caption in the back. 

Her whole body stiffened. She felt as if she was drowning in ice water…cold and alive. Numbly, she put everything back in order and stuffed it into the drawer. Her body seemed foreign and was on autopilot. 

" Good bye Serena!" the secretary chirped. 

Serena nodded dazedly. As she continued into the hallway to her class, she felt her body come alive and as she entered the classroom she felt her body on fire. She saw the ebony haired girl and walked towards her, ignoring any greetings. She clapped her hands on her shoulder and turned her around. 

" Serena!" Amy gasped, in surprise.

" Amy Michelesson. Miriam Michelesson. Amy Tenor. Why didn't you tell me?" Serena burst into tears, dousing her blaze. 

Amy's eyes saddened. " Oh, Serena," Amy reached over to give her a hug. 

Serena backed away. " No. NO!" she whispered. " Why didn't you tell me you were my sister?" she said, each syllable getting louder and louder. 

" No, Serena," Amy shook her head desperately to drive the word away. But it kept echoing in her head: _Sister_…_sister_…

To Be Continued…

A\N: Did any of you expect that? -_-;; I hope I'm not confusing you guys too much. Please answer this in your REVIEW please: 

1) Would you like the fic to cont'd into a few more chapters, or end in about one or two?

2) Would you like Serena to get revenge or forgive?

3) Should I make a sequel?

4) Any other comments, suggestions, etc. 


	23. It was no use

A/N: Okay, I got mixed replies, and I couldn't find a way to write a chapter that would satisfy everyone. So, I found one way to do so, I wrote three different chapters. ^^;; Hope you're happy!! 

Chapter 23: Angst/Revenge

Chapter 24: Angst/Forgive

Chapter 25: Forgive/Forget

*Angst means that there will be death/s.

I hope you will read ALL of my chapters. *** smile ***

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Chapter 23: It was no use 

Serena grabbed Amy. " Tell me!" she cried. 

" Tell you what?" Amy replied numbly. 

" Everything!" Serena shook Amy hard. 

" Stop," Amy said softly. She looked down onto the floor. " If you want answers, ask your dad."

Serena stared at the girl hard. " You mean our dad," she whispered, and flounced off, leaving the girl standing amidst a classroom of whispers. 

" It can't be," Amy said hoarsely. 'It CAN'T!" she thought in her head. 

" Amy?" Raye approached her tentatively. 

Amy shook her head again in desperation. Her hands gripped the desk until her knuckles were ghastly white. 

Mrs. Kane stepped into the classroom. " Amy, please sit down. Class is beginning," she reprimanded. 

" No," Amy answered, eyes not quite focused. " It is about to end," she muttered, and walked out. 

It had turned into night. Serena leaned her tired head against the rough bark of the willow tree. Her slim fingers shone ivory in the moonlight, as she batted the leaves back and forth…back and forth.

"Serena?" soft voice interrupted her tumbling thoughts.

Serena looked up. Standing above her was Sophie. Her gold spun hair glowed with a ring of moonlight, shining a halo on her head. 

" What?" Serena was too tired to yell. She was just too tired. 

" Can I sit down?" Sophie asked hesitantly. 

Serena scoffed. " You broke into my house…attempted to kill me…and now you asking me if you can sit down?" Serena jeered, each syllable getting louder and louder. 

Sophie stared her in the eyes. " Yes. May I sit down? I'd like to talk…and apologize," she replied, her dignity holding her up.

Serena sighed. Weariness had seeped through her again. She patted the grass spot next to her. 

Sophie sat down, and smoothed her white skirt out. She licked her lips. " Um…I wanted to say sorry," she mumbled.

Serena cocked up an eyebrow, and stared at her disbelief. 

" I mean…well, my life hasn't exactly been…so great and I just didn't…I mean I know that blaming it all on you was just…wrong," she corrected herself, her eyes not quite meeting Serena's. 

" Not everyone gets to live their life again," Serena sneered. She blinked at the harsh tone of her voice. ' Where did that come from?' she thought. ' It doesn't matter! She tried to kill you,' she consoled herself. 

Sophie cringed at the venom in Serena's voice. She hesitated again. " You know…maybe I should tell you the real story," she said.

" Real story? Amy told me what you told her," Serena replied, eyes on the moon. 'Amy…' she thought. 

" No, I sort of…edited that story a little," Sophie hesitated again. 

Serena tore her eyes from the yellow moon. " What do you mean?" she asked, eyebrows clenched in confusion. 

" First of all…didn't you ever wonder how Mina is the same age as you even though I supposedly had her years after Angie had you?" Sophie questioned. 

Serena tilted her head to the side. " I never realized that," she said slowly and cautiously. 

" Well…first off all…I can't have kids. It was a deficiency that I was just borne with," Sophie began. 

" Oh?" Serena replied, attention caught. 

" Did you know that your father was three-timing your mother?" Sophie asked watchfully. ' She might as well know the whole thing,' she thought.

Serena raised her eyebrows. She shook her head. ' Do I want to know this?' she contemplated. 

" It was first, Miriam Michelesson. She was loaded with money and devoted to education. How did you think your father got all those schools? He wasn't born rich. Miriam traveled a lot, wanting to explore the world. Your father visited her many times on her trips. Why do you think he had all those 'business meetings'? Poor, poor Angie never suspected a thing," Sophie mused. 

" You have no right to speak about my mother at all," Serena snapped back, eyes on fire. 

" Well…" Sophie bit her lip. Technically she knew she didn't have that privilege at all. She continued, " Second was me. He found relief in me sometimes, when he knew that I couldn't get pregnant," she said wistfully. " After that night, I moved…I mean…ran away, I found a wonderful man. He was married before though. Mina was his daughter from his other marriage. She just reminded me so much of you and Angie. I just couldn't…" Sophie sighed. 

 " Amy's my sister," Serena stated, wanting to find out more.

Sophie sighed again. " Yes, I know." 

" So…why?" Serena posed that unattainable question. 

" Mina did a little research on Scott. Somehow she obtained some very valuable information. Amy had been searching for her father for years. Her mother just wouldn't speak of it. Scott wouldn't marry Miriam, and Miriam just had too much pride. She just never talked about it at all. So Amy, feeling the need, looked elsewhere. When Mina approached her…Amy was just so angry. She couldn't understand how the man who had been in the same building with her for years, could not say a thing to her. To say not a thing to his own _daughter_. She fumed at the fact that you had been able to have the joy of a father, while she spent so many years searching; not realizing he was just right there. Well, at that she just jumped at the chance…the chance to get her own revenge," Sophie said softly. ' How revenge takes us on the wrong path," she reflected sadly. 

Serena stood up. " I never did a thing to you guys!" she seethed, and stalked off body rigid.

" Is my dad there?" Serena asked the secretary, nearly retching at the sound of 'dad'. 

" Walk right in Serena," the secretary chirped and packed up, ready to go. " Mr. Tenor, your daughter is coming in," she said through the intercom. 

" Dad…" Serena began. She saw her father over stacks of paperwork.

" Yes?" Scott replied, looking up.

Serena was aghast at how old her father looked. Tired eyes…slumped body…wrinkles, stared back at her. " Dad, will you tell me about sunlight meeting moonlight?" she changed her mind. ' I'll blow up at him after this,' she thought. ' I just have to know' 

Scott sighed. He leaned back in his leather chair. " Sunlight meeting moonlight," he mused. " You know…looking at your mother you would have thought that she was sunlight, and seeing me you would have thought of me as moonlight. She was radiant; I was mysterious. But on the contrary, looks have nothing to do with it. Angie's soul was filled with these…secrets, secrets she never told me," 

Serena frowned. " But what does the phrase mean?" she pressed.

" It's like meeting your soul mate. Your mùirn beatha dàn," he said. 

" What?" Serena blinked. 

" Nothing. Let's just say that when sunlight and moonlight meet…it's like opposite attraction. And they are molded together and always meant to be…but it just can never happen," Scott sighed.

" Why?" Serena asked. 

" Because sunlight and moonlight only mix at sunset and sunrise…they go opposite ways…colliding only twice. It is a once in a lifetime chance," he said, eyes unclear. He shook his head as if to awaken. " But I have work to do. I'll see you soon," he dismissed her.

Serena stumbled out in confusion.

Running lightly, Serena reached her room. Walking in quietly, she avoided bumping into Lita. Changing into her white nightgown she found that she couldn't sleep. Lying in her bed, she saw shadows on her balcony. " I'm not afraid of you," Serena whispered. She crept to the doors to her balcony. She saw Mina, Sophie, Amy, and Ken standing there. Her eyes hardened. ' Just you wait,' she thought. She walked quietly back. 

" So, how are we going about this again?" Ken whispered. 

" We're all sorry, aren't we?" Sophie asked quietly. 

Heads slowly nodded. " Hopefully then, she is a bigger person than both of us," Amy whispered. ' No, who said I'm sorry?' she thought.

" Serena?" Lita called through her door. She turned the knob slowly, and found it open. Stepping into the hallway, she thought she saw a white figure step into the bedroom. " Serena?" she inquired. There was still no answer. Walking into the bedroom, she found not one but four figures standing there. 'What?' she thought. " Ken?" she asked, as the clouds moved from the moon. White rays cut across the four faces. " What?" Lita asked in shock. ' What were they doing here?' she thought. 

" Where's Serena?" Sophie asked in confusion. 

Amy frowned. " Maybe she went to the bathroom," she thought out loud. She walked and turned the knob of the door that led to the hallway. It was stuck. Amy jiggled it. " Maybe she's outside," she stepped away from the door. ' Something's not right here,' she thought. She tried the two doors to the balcony, but it too was immovable. 

" What's going on?" Mina muttered. 

" What's that smell?" Ken sniffed at the air. They followed the smell, and found themselves facing the balcony doors a gain. There stood Serena, spilling gasoline all over the doors. She picked up something square and small. 

In the moonlight, Amy squinted to get a good look. She didn't have to guess anymore when Serena lit it. It was a match. 

Serena stood out there, dressed in a brown stained flowing white nightgown. Her hair fell past her hips in golden waves. It was ironic how she could look so beautiful and cherubic, when in her hand she held the flame to their death. " I found these handy supplies outside," she said. Her eyes were impassive as she dropped the match. As if in slow motion, the flame devoured the gasoline. Serena ran down the balcony as it burst into flames. 

" How? Why were they there?" Sophie coughed as she moved away from the balcony doors. 

Ken, Lita, Mina, and Amy pounded on the other door in desperation. Amy fell down, gasping for breath. She soon became unconscious. 

Lita slumped against the wall. It was no use. Ken stood above her. He held out a hand. " Lita, I'm so sorry for getting you into this," he said, face smudged. 

" No, your not. The reason I got in this was because I thought I loved you. How foolish I was," Lita ridiculed, tears spilling. " When you didn't come that night…" she whispered. She pulled up her sleeves and revealed scars. " You guys played me. Played me like a child," she whispered. 

" No. No! Lita! I want to tell you that…" Ken fished around in his pockets. He found the black case. " Lita…" he looked down. " Lita!" he cried as he found her slumped over. He touched her tear stained face. " Lita…" he said softly and dropped the black case to slide next to her. It was no use. 

" No! I can't die!" Mina pounded the door over and over. 

" How!" Sophie sobbed. 

" I did it okay?" Mina cried. She swung and faced her mother. " I had those supplies outside! I wanted to burn her after you left. Wanted to burn her like a witch at a stake," she said hoarsely. 

" Why!" Sophie asked, eyes searching her daughter's sooty face in desperation. 

" Because I hate her so much," Mina said bitterly. " She has everything I always wanted to have," she said quietly and slumped against the wall. 

" What! What did she have that you didn't have?" Sophie sobbed, collapsing next to her. 

Mina could barely keep her eyes open. " Love," she whispered before her heavy lids closed her into blackness. 

" Mina!" Sophie sobbed, throwing herself onto her daughter. " I…I…" Sophie realized that she couldn't say it. She didn't love her daughter. She just couldn't. 'Life is so cruel and I walked down a hard and wrong road,' she thought. " I tried," she whispered, sinking into darkness. It was no use. 

Blue eyes stared at her. They held everything she wanted. Running, Serena bawled into Darien's chest. " You came," she sobbed.  

Soothing her, Darien lifted her up, grimy dress and all. He carried her over to his car. " We'll just give it another try okay?" he whispered.

" Give what another try?" Serena whispered.

" Life okay?" Darien smiled gently. 

" Start over? You would start everything over for me?" she asked, tears spilling. 

Darien nodded. He rubbed his thumb across her face, wiping the tears away. " Serena, your tattoo…" he said astonished. He looked at his thumb; it was stained with yellow, white; the remains of Serena's tattoo. " No one ever wiped your tears away?" he asked softly. 

Serena shook her head. " I don't want to start over. It'll be like Sophie. It'll be like Scott, Miriam, and Angie all over again," she whispered. 

Darien shook his head. " No, it won't be, because I'll be there, and I love you. There will be no when sunlight meets moonlight foolishness. There will be no soul mate foolishness. I'm there because I want to be. Not because it was meant to be," he said gently. It surprised him how his words rang truthfully. 

Serena smiled at him beneath all her tears. Sighing, she leaned back into his arms as he started the car. In her heart, she knew that there was no happily ever after, but it was not no use. There was hope. ' That's what sunlight meets moonlight is. Hope. It was just a desperate dream Angie and Scott held to try and keep their love together. But I don't need it,' Serena thought. She flipped the visor over. Looking in the mirror she ran her fingers on the spot under her right eye. It was unsoiled. It was clear. 

" Serena?" Scott called out coughing. The room was full of smoke. " Serena!" he shouted. Running to her bedroom door, he pushed items away and wretched the door open. He stared at the bodies. You could still make out the faces. " Angie?" he whispered, sinking down next to the body. " Angie…" he shook her body. It was no use. 

" Hurry!" the fireman gathered outside. Water blasted against the side of the burning building. 

Inside six bodies were burning under the golden blaze of heat. Slowly a black case burned away. A heart-shaped ring sparkled a little hope for the six bodies. Slowly under the heat, it began to melt. 

THE END 

A/N: Well… actually it's not the end. There are three more endings to this. This was the angst-y ending, and I hoped you liked it and stay tuned for the last three endings. 


	24. Someday

Added 1/12/01: *** frowns * **Faith, I appreciate your review, but next time when you have a problem with my fic, please leave an email address, so that I don't have to reply back to you this way. I did not wish to describe Serena's place in the school because I wanted to focus more on the actions outside of school. I don't want a story where I have the characters in the classroom. What happens to Raye, is explained when you found out that she was not truly the villain, and she was sorry for what she did. I wanted to focus more on Mina, therefore I did not have a confrontation. I did NOT write a sidebar because I could NOT fit it into a chapter. And if you read carefully, I did include all the facts in the 'sidebar' in the next chapter. Also, the endings are not identical at all, besides the fact that Serena was talking to Amy in the beginning (the dialogue was different) and Serena met someone under the willow tree (It was Sophie in the first ending, and Mina in the second). I DO know where I am heading, but my readers wanted different endings, and I felt that I should give them a conclusion that made them content. Also, I am having an editor look this over, for anything I might have missed. Thank you for your review Faith, but next time, please have the guts to leave me an email address.  

A/N: This is my 2nd ending. Actually, this may be THE ending, if all my readers are content. I don't want to leave you all hanging with an unsatisfied feeling! Since you took your time to read this story, I'll take my time to make sure the ending satisfies you. Well, I've been reading sappy, romantic stories all day, and I'm in the mood for a lovely forgive/forget ending, unless my angst/revenge side takes a hold of me. Oh well… 

When Sunlight meets Moonlight

Chapter 24: Someday 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena whispered tearfully as she shook Amy slowly…then more insistent at the lack of response. 

Finally, something inside Amy just snapped. " Why don't you ask that good for nothing father that ignored me for all these years! Not only did he ignore me, he pretended that I didn't exist! He, who walks through the same halls of the same school doesn't even bother to mention that I am his daughter!" 

Whispers permeated through the room, stares bore into the two girls; but they took no heed. They stood in the heart of the room, eyes ablaze, and hearts stinging from discontent. 

"Well," Serena seethed, " if you knew that he was your father, why didn't you go up to him?" Even she blinked from the harshness laced around her words. 

Amy blinked. " Why would I speak to a father that never wanted me?" Her whisper pierced through Serena quicker than a bullet. 

" At least you had a mother that wanted you," Serena replied quietly, and walked away. 

" But she did want you," Amy thought, a slight frown on her forehead. 

" Amy, please sit down. Class is beginning," Mrs. Kane said, eyes worried at Amy's glazed look. 

As if on autopilot, Amy sat back down, not feeling the eyes on her back at that very moment.

Serena squinted at the glowing moon. Wisps of clouds floated across it, casting an eerie look, but she felt safe in her haven inside the willow tree. She pulled a string of leaves to her, and played with it absentmindedly.

" Can I sit here?" a soft voice asked. 

Serena looked up. Bathed in moonlight was Mina. " Why?" Serena replied in a tired voice. 

" Can I just talk to you?" Mina's eyes were staring intently at her open sandals. Her hands twisted her pale yellow dress, and her blonde hair cascaded around her face, hiding it. 

Serena's eyes soften. She patted at the grass patch next to her. " Sit," she said. 

Mina sat down and turned to Serena, eyes vulnerable. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it; not one syllable spilled out. 

Serena waited patiently. 

" Don't you wonder how come we're the same age?" Mina bursted out, a few seconds later. 

Serena thought. " Yea, that doesn't match with what Amy told me…" her voice trailed off as she thought of the confrontation with Amy before. 

" You know your dad's not completely innocent as he may seem," Mina said in a quieter tone. 

Serena flinched remembering the picture. " What do you mean?" she half-growled. 

" He was three-timer! He slept with your mom, got her pregnant, then screwed with my mom, because she can't get pregnant, and THEN when he marries your mom, he has these 'business meetings' with Amy's mom!" Mina ranted, anger leading her. 

Serena closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the tree trunk. " Mina, please…" she said softly. 

" Oh," Mina drew back stricken, " I'm sorry. I guess…I don't know." Her voice trailed off, and she too leaned her head against the hard bark. " Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…about everything that I did to you. And…that…you know, if you never forgive me I understand, but please try," she said softly, eyes closed. " Sophie, Lita, Amy, and Ken told me to make amends with you. They're not ready yet. But I am now." 

" Why did you do it?" Serena asked, eyes still closed, head next to Minas. 

Mina smiled softly. " You know that I…like Darien?" she asked, amusement in her voice. 

"What?" Serena opened her eyes and stared at Mina. 

Mina giggled. " Yea, it was the first day of school, and my god, he looked so good. And he was just…so perfect. But more than that, he was nice to me. I mean…nice because he wanted to be." Then her expression grew sober. " But, he turned into this cold person after this girl…" She turned to Serena. " You know, I waited so long to be in that game of seduction. I wanted to win it so badly, wanted him so badly. I guess, I was just jealous," Mina became quiet again. 

Serena didn't reply, but instead looked at the moon. They sat like that in a comfortable silence, until the wisps of clouds cleared from the moon, and it shone brightly once again. Mina got up, and dusted herself off. " I hope that one day we'll be okay," she said, and walked off. 

Serena stared at her disappearing yellow back. " Someday, maybe," she thought, and looked back at the moon. Finally, even the moon began to get dull. With a sigh, Serena began walking back to her room. 

As she entered the living room between her room and Lita's she noticed two bodies lying on the couch. Peering closer in the darkness, Serena made out a velvet box on the table. Tiptoeing closer, she saw Lita sprawled on top of Ken; both were sleeping contently. Smiling slightly, Serena walked quietly past them. Something shiny caught her eye. Moving closely, she noticed a heart-shaped ring on Lita's finger. " A promise ring," Serena thought. " At least I hope it is. She can't be…nah, they're not that serious." But looking more intently at the couple, Serena could just see them saying their vows, and playing with their children. " Maybe things are going to be okay. Someday," she thought, and walked into her dark room. 

Serena got into her pajamas, and folded herself up in her blankets. Turning to look at the time on her night table, she noticed a red envelope on her table. Thinking back, she remembered that Darien had handed her a rose and envelope before she visited her dad. Distracted, she had placed it into her bag, and then…how'd it get on her night table? 

Just then someone walked in from her bathroom, whistling. "What?!" Serena thought. After all this time, she had gotten used to strangers finding a way into her room, but why would someone want to go to her bathroom? She saw a shock of black hair when the moon's rays danced off of it. " DARIEN?" she gasped. He nearly dropped the glasses he was holding. " You're back!" he smiled. He set down the glasses on the vanity, and seated himself on her bed. " So, how was your day?" he asked. 

" It's gotten better," she replied, sitting up. She scooted closer to him, and buried her face in his shoulder. 

" Want to talk about it?" he asked softly, stroking her hair. 

" NO," her muffled voice replied. She removed her face. " So, what are you doing here?" 

" Open your envelope," Darien grinned, and nodded to the red envelope on her night table. 

Glancing at him curiously, she shifted back until her back was on the bed's headboard, and opened the envelope. 

_Princess,_

_          I can call you that can't I? Well, maybe you've wondered about our game of seduction. Well, just my luck this year. You walk in and you ruin my years of hard work. I'm joking, but you did ruin my record, because…I lost. How do you lose, you may ask, when we didn't even play? Well, there's no need for the game of seduction, because you won. You won my heart. So…I ask you…_

Serena looked up in confusion. " You didn't finish-" she began, and saw Darien holding up a long black case. After picking it up from his hand, Serena opened it. Lying in the nest of black velvet was a long silver chain with a crescent moon about 2 inches in length. " Darien, thank-" and once again she was cut off, as she looked up. He handed her another black case. Opening that, Serena thought she saw a golden paperweight. She looked in amusement at Darien. Seeing his look, she looked back at the gift closely. It was a sun about the size of her palm, but there was something odd about it. There was an indentation, on half of the sun. Running her fingers across it, she saw that it was about the same shape as the pendant on her necklace. Without even paying attention to Darien's stare, she picked up her necklace and placed the crescent moon on the indentation. It fit perfectly, and something clicked. Lifting the lid up, she heard a slow melody play on it. Peering inside, she saw a small folded piece of paper. Frowning slightly, she put the sun on her bed, and opened up the note. 

_I ask you…if you would be mine. You've won my heart, but have I won yours? I'm moonlight and your sunlight. And we meet. You've taken my heart on the palm of your hand, as you've taken the moon on the palm of your hand. And when the moon and sun met, it opened up something. Something that I hope would be filled with a ring of promise someday. _

_                   Your Prince Always _

Serena looked up, tears springing from her eyes. " Yes," she whispered thickly. 

Suddenly Darien was so close to her. He pulled her close to him, and with his hand on the small of her back, he peered seriously down at her. " I mean it. I'm moonlight. You're sunlight. And we meet," he whispered, as his lips descended on hers. Gently at first and then more urgent as their emotions intensified. The sun with the moon pendant still in it, played a slow melody as the moon in the sky sunk and met the sun rising. 

The End 

A/N: Well? Do I need to write another ending? I hoped you liked it. I didn't mean to be too sappy, but after reading all those sweet fics, I couldn't help it! Go to my bio, and read my coming attraction board! Review please!!! ^_^

Added 1/12/01: *** frowns * **Faith, I appreciate your review, but next time when you have a problem with my fic, please leave an email address, so that I don't have to reply back to you this way. I did not wish to describe Serena's place in the school because I wanted to focus more on the actions outside of school. I don't want a story where I have the characters in the classroom. What happens to Raye, is explained when you found out that she was not truly the villain, and she was sorry for what she did. I wanted to focus more on Mina, therefore I did not have a confrontation. I did NOT write a sidebar because I could NOT fit it into a chapter. And if you read carefully, I did include all the facts in the 'sidebar' in the next chapter. Also, the endings are not identical at all, besides the fact that Serena was talking to Amy in the beginning (the dialogue was different) and Serena met someone under the willow tree (It was Sophie in the first ending, and Mina in the second). I DO know where I am heading, but my readers wanted different endings, and I felt that I should give them a conclusion that made them content. Also, I am having an editor look this over, for anything I might have missed. Thank you for your review Faith, but next time, please have the guts to leave me an email address.  


End file.
